All Roads Leads Home
by blackNdeadly
Summary: The war was won, but at a great cost. Not wanting to refresh the memories of the ghosts past, Alexia (femHarry) and Ginny move to Forks to live with Alexia's newfound uncle and cousin only to find themselves in other war. But when they come across the wolf pack, the remarkable happens and they are forced to choose, Love or Family? OOC/AU, rated t for now, Pairing/imprints inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome All!**

**We are Selena and Sara and together we are blackNdeadly and RandomWriter007…and we have a new story! This one is called All Roads Lead Home and it's a twilightxharrypotter fic and it's gonna be awesome! And for the female companion, we have chosen the lovely Ginny Weasley. We thought we'd make it different this time! Originally we were going to make the story as Bella is Bella Potter but we thought that might be a bit too much so, we have a new FemHarry!**

**So, this takes place after the Hogwarts Battle and during the events of New Moon, so after Bella goes to the movies with Jess and before she brings the bikes to Jacob and Jacob shifts and before Bella confronts him etc and she finds out about the wolves. This is a femHarry story and our new femHarry is Alexia 'Lexie' Potter. Face-claim for Lexie is Emilia Clarke…Now, this will be an wolf/femHarry and wolf/Ginny…the pairings are up to you but so far the options are Lexie/Sam and for Ginny, we don't know…neither do we know for Bella because we don't like Eddie but yeah, we don't know…so, we are a bit miffed on that but we have a plan dearies! Now, choices are:**

**Lexie/Sam, Lexie/Paul, Lexie/Jacob and for Ginny:**

**Ginny/Sam, Ginny/Paul, Ginny/Jacob or if you want…Ginny/Jasper, Ginny/Emmett…but we like wolves…**

**So far, we are favouring a Lexie/Sam &amp; Ginny/Paul, with Hermione coming in later and its Hermione/Jacob and the rest are canon, or your choice…but we have planned a Lexie/Sam pairing…and you still why soon…but you can chose for Ginny and Hermione, when she comes in and for bella…if you want…and as for Emily, she's going be Jared's imprint as we love her and we really don't know Kim all that well so, we gonna do that…I know Jared's not the logical choice, but we have plans for Paul and Sam and I'm guessing you guys do too…**

**Now, this is a little OOC and AU but enjoy…also it might seem that some of these chapters are a little rushed, but we will explain things as more chapters are posted…so yes, it will be a little rushed but we want to get to the good parts! Also, we will be mostly following the movies of Twilight as our books kinda went missing but still sticking to the Harry Potter books. So, if we do anything wrong, let us know!**

**May we present to you, All Roads Lead Home:**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Lexie's POV**

I looked around the small but modest room. It was quite different to the room that I shared with my best friends Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but it would do for the moment. It was small, yes, but it had managed to fit in two twin beds, a vanity table with a mirror and a table that sat between the two beds. The quilt covers were white and patterned and the curtains were a deep blue, but the walls were white, and reminded me of a hospital room. Perhaps if I had the time, I would paint it, but for now, it would do.

I hadn't planned on coming here, to Forks, Washington USA, but the battle, the lost and the pain had brought me here. The battle wasn't just any battle, oh no, and although we, that is myself and the good witches, had won the war, we didn't realised that we had lost more than we won. _I_ lost more than I won. Defeating Voldemort had not been an easy task, but it was a necessary one but if I had known that I would lose almost everything in the process, I wouldn't have worked so hard to bring him down.

I sighed, sitting on the bed as the memories of the past year filled my head. The wedding, the downfall of the Ministry, the hunting of the horcruxes…Ron's death…I shook my head as I tried to subdue my sobs that were threatening to emerge. Not I had not wanted to cry, as that was all I could do these days, but I needed to stop and take a deep breath. My family wouldn't want me to cry, be sad…_he_ wouldn't have wanted me to cry.

I heard footsteps and I looked up, only to see the soft warm blue eyes of my best friend, Ginny Weasley.

"Oh Lex…" she whispered softly as she sat down on the bed. She wrapped her arm around me and I gasped as the tears began to fall softly down my face. No sobs, just silent tears.

"Why did we come here? We should back at home, burying our dead but instead, we are here…why?" I wondered aloud. The question had been bugging me since the day Ginny and I decided to leave England.

Not that we wanted to, but there nothing left for us there. Of course, we still had most of our friends from Hogwarts, but we had lost Ron, Fred and Percy of course, Molly and Arthur, who were not only the Weasley siblings' parents, but in a way, I felt like they were mine too. Ginny, Bill and George were still alive but even they had left, as Bill left with his wife Fleur, back to her home in France. George left to live in the apartment above his shop in Diagon Alley and Hermione left, reunited with her parents in Australia because of what happened to Ron. Ginny had wanted to stay, live in the Burrow, the home she grew up in but the deaths of her parents and brothers were a little too much and the battle had left scars on both me and her, we had to leave. The battle of Hogwarts had been only three months ago, but it still felt like yesterday.

"We are here, because not only do we want to get to know your uncle and your cousin a little more, we are to start afresh. Create a new memory and live a new life…I'm just glad that after all this, you managed to find some sort of version of a family…even if it was a little late…" Ginny told me.

I nodded, thinking about the events that led to Charlie Swan, my uncle and my cousin, Charlie's daughter Bella. It was a shock, but a welcomed shock. Charlie Swan was the half-brother of my father, James Potter. Apparently, my grandfather was quite the ladies' man and had gotten Charlie's mother pregnant with Charlie, before leaving America and starting a family with my grandmother. I had found out after the battle, when I had come across a box of my parents' things hidden in the attic at Grimmuald Place. There, in the box, was a dairy that my father had kept, detailing the events of how my father came across my uncle and Bella. It didn't take long to track down my uncle down, and at first, he was surprised to learn that he had a niece, but he welcomed it and so did Bella. And we found out that he and Bella knew about magic and about the witches. His mother, Bella's grandmother had been witch, and so, Charlie knew about our kind of witches as he was known as a squib, but it didn't bother him much. He knew about Voldemort, but he didn't know the part that I had played and I didn't want him to know, at least at the moment.

"Yes, finding out that I had an uncle was a shock…but he may be related to me but he's not family…at least not yet…you however, are…You're my family…Hermione, wherever she is down under, is my family…Luna, Neville…they are family…we may have lost but we gained too…" I mumbled.

Ginny sighed. "I know…you know, it's been three months…today…exactly…"

"Yeah…" I breathed, thinking about the past.

Yes, it had been three months, three months since the battle, since the fall of Voldemort…since everything. Losing our loved ones had been the end of our old life with finding Charlie and Bella the beginning of a new start. It was Charlie who had offered us the chance to leave England and start fresh in Forks. Although he only knew parts of the events that had taken place, he knew that we needed a chance to start over and had graciously offered us his home. Bella had moved to Forks as way for her mother, my ex-aunt to spend time with her new husband. He and Bella lived in a house near the Indian Reservation known as La Push. He didn't live on the reservation, just near it and he worked as towns' chief of Police. Bella attended the local high school and also hanged out with the residents in La Push. Charlie had also invited us as company for Bella, as she had gone through a bad break-up and was in a zombie state for months. It wasn't until she found out about us; she got herself together and was there to meet us at the airport when they picked us up. It was an awkward first meeting, that's for sure, but that had been a week ago and she seemed nice. We could see the effects of the break-up, but we didn't look any better either. Both Ginny and I were thin, the ghosts of our pasts shown on our face.

Today, was the first day at the muggle high school known as Forks High and it was also the school Bella attended. We did have the choice of going back to Hogwarts and continuing our studies there, but we wanted the fresh start, and so, with the help of magic and Charlie, we had enrolled into Forks High and gave the school a cover-story, saying that we were half-sisters that were home-schooled by our parents, until they passed away. It was partly true, and it was needed. Although Ginny was a year younger, we had managed to convince the school to place her in the same year as Bella and myself, saying that because we were home-schooled, we both learnt the same things.

"So, first day of a muggle high school…I wonder what dad would say, if he saw me now. I bet he would say that it's a good idea that I'm learning about muggles and their way of learning education. He'd say to learn as much as I can and then report to him as soon as the day is done." Ginny giggled.

I smiled. "Yes, and then he would ask you the differences the function of a muggle!"

She laughed. "Yes!"

We laughed, the memory of Arthur and his obsession with muggles. Ginny then stopped, her eyes glistening.

"You know, like you said, it's going to be okay. We can start fresh here…I don't know if I am in denial or just wanting to start everything over so badly but I know that we going to be okay here…there's something about this place that lets me know that we're going to be fine and that we will learn to heal…" I assured her.

"I know…I feel the same…" she nodded, then she frowned. "I don't know if I should bring this up, but did you hear her last night?"

I nodded. "Yes…it seems like she's been having bad dreams…"

Ginny scoffed. "We all have bad dreams…you and I have the worse ones but it makes you wonder. What happened to her that made her scream in pure agony?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…I reckon the day we found out about her break-up is the day we reveal our past. If I'm honest, I don't think I want to know. By the sounds of it, it pretty awful…"

"It was and I would appreciate you not talking about it..." Spoke a soft voice. We both turned to the doorway, only to see Bella, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a brown t-shirt, staring at us.

"Bella, I'm so sorry…I..."I stammered, getting up and walking to her.

She raised her hands. "No, it's okay…you're curious…just like I am about you. All I know about you is that you're both witches and that's awesome, but I also know that your people had just won a war and of course that would leave scars…like the one on your forehead…which is an awesome scar by the way…but I can relate. And I agree…and I know have bad dreams, so do you…I may scream in my sleep, but so do you…when you tell me about the war, I'll tell you about Edward…my ex…oh god…"

I nodded, thoughtful about her words. It was true that we had nightmares that made us all wake up in the night screaming. Poor Charlie had a lot to deal with, but he was there for all of us. I sighed. "What trio we make. Ginny and myself are survivors of a war and you're the survivor of a really bad break-up. Sounds like a punchline for a movie…Survivors! Oh, wait, isn't that a TV show?"

Bella stared at me, before bursting into laughter and Ginny followed suit. I rolled my eyes and huffed in mock annoyance.

"Oh I am going to like getting to know you both. Listen, I am sorry about my behaviour when you guys first got here. I wasn't myself…I know that now. But I'm willing to make it up to you and first, we need proper introductions...the ones at the airport, was so lame." Bella blushed, and then held out her hand. "Bella Swan, your cousin…it's nice to meet you. I know that we have a long way to get to know each other, but I am looking forward to it."

What Bella was saying was true. She had been a bit out of it when Uncle Charlie came to pick us up at the airport in the town of Port Angeles. At first I blamed the break-up but no-one could be that rude and snarky. But after Uncle Charlie threatened to return her to her mother, I noticed some changes in her. It's amazing though, as both Ginny and I had only been in Forks for a week, and had seen Bella miraculously change before our eyes. Yes, maybe Ginny and I did make a rash decision moving here, but with most of friends gone, we really didn't have a choice. During our week here, we had gotten to know Charlie well and although I could call him Uncle, I wasn't quite there yet.

"It's fine…and the name is Potter, Lexie Potter. Yes, I know, a James Bond reference but please keep in mind that I am British and I tend to have the humour of Simon Pegg…or so I wish." I smirked, grabbing her hand and shaking it. Bella rolled her eyes and held out her hand to Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley…at your service." Ginny smiled, shaking Bella's hand.

"Nice to meet to you both…and I'm sorry, for the loss of your family and friends. From what Charlie, sorry Dad, told me, he said that your war was devastating and that you lost a lot of people. I can't imagine losing my parents…even though one is like in another state but I still can't imagine not ever being able to talk to my mother or have dinner with Charlie…so, I'm sorry." Bella murmured to us.

I sighed. "Thanks Bella…now, shall we, as you Americans say, get this party started?"

"Honestly Lexie, seriously?" Ginny grunted.

"What? What is wrong with that saying?" I grumbled.

"You know if Hermione was here, she'd be scolding you." Ginny pointed out.

I shivered, knowing she was right. In fact, Hermione had been all for the move to America. She had returned to us from her stay with her parents just to help us move. We had placed charms over both the Burrow and Grimmuald Place, knowing that one day we would be back and converted more than half of our savings at Gringotts into muggle money and helped us open a joint account. With myself being sole beneficiary of Sirius's savings and my own family savings, we didn't need Ginny's and so she packed hers away safely and really, we both had money to last us several lifetimes. Hermione had even suggested that we'd buy a place instead of moving into Charlie's three bedroom house, but I then suggested that if she would come, then we would. But she didn't, though I still had the hope that one day she would join us.

"So true…but she is not here and I will continue like the loon that I am…" I said simply, nodding my head and crossing my arms.

"Are you sure that she's seventeen and not twelve?" Bella asked Ginny.

"Some days I don't even know…I mean, I'm sixteen, a year younger and even I don't act that childish. I think the war did her head in…" Ginny teased. Although I was annoyed at their teasing, my heart leapt a little when she joked about the battle. I gave her a small smile and she returned it, somehow knowing what I was thinking. Although Ginny and I weren't as close as Hermione, Ron and I were, we had become closer and I considered her a sister. After everyone had either left or passed away, she and I were the only two left and stuck together. She may not have been with me during my time on the run and the hunt for the horcruxes, but she was here with me now and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"So…school?" Bella suggested. Ginny and I nodded to her.

We had gone shopping the day before for all our school supplies, plus clothes to help us fit in at school. I don't think that robes were exactly appropriate school attire and so we had brought things to make us fit into our new lifestyle. For today, I had on a long grey maxi skirt, a white patterned shirt and my book bag was leather and brown. I put my feet in beige coloured flats and slipped on my denim jacket, checking myself in the mirror. My ebony hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and I had on a pair of contacts, which had been magicked to stay in place. I missed my round-eye glasses, but Ginny had suggested that contacts were better than my glasses. My lightning bolt shaped scar still rested above my forehead and I wondered if I should glamour it, but shook my head no. There were other scars that were visible on my body and it would seem strange to just glamour the bolt and not the others. I rubbed the scar that was on my hand, wondering if I should glamour that. While the bolt may seem strange, having the words 'I Must Not Tell Lies' permanently on my hand was even more strange, but instead, I just pulled the sleeve down and hoped that no-one would take notice.

Ginny must have sensed my worry. "It's just a scar…just like the bolt…yes, it says the words 'I Must Not Tell Lies' but I have one too…so it's okay…at least you're covering the others."

I nodded, putting the strap of my bag over my shoulder and then I noticed my phoenix feather and holly wand and I picked it up, placing it in the inside of my denim jacket. I noticed that Bella bit her lip and I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Look, I know you are witches but are you really sure that you should be bringing that? Not that I mind, but what happens if someone spots it or something?" She inquired.

I shrugged. "Don't worry, we have spells to erase someone's memory. I mean I know that you know about us but if someone spots it, we can just obliviate their memories…"

"Oh…okay…" Bella said, shocked.

"Don't worry Bella…we may be attending a muggle school but we know enough to keep our secret." I assured and she smiled. I looked to Ginny, who was pulling on her brown leather boots. She was wearing black jeans, a white tank shirt and a rust cardigan. Her book bag was black and it was a backpack. She picked up her black wood wand and placed inside her boots and smiled at us.

"So, ready?"

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

Forks High was, in other words, massive. Well, it felt like that as we walked out of the head office and on our way to our first class. We had arrived to the school and had met the principal and got our timetable for our classes. Both Lexie and I were relieved to know that most of our classes were with Bella, and that Bella was apparently our 'buddy', which was the person who had to show us around the school and help us settle in. It was quite overwhelming, being in a muggle school. So unlike Hogwarts…

I so wished I could go back, but I needed a new start. The death of my parents was hard, not just on myself, Bill and George, but on Lexie too, as she had considered Mum and Dad as her own parents. But although I missed them, I couldn't bear to be in the house that beared their memories. The war had been over for three months, but it still felt like yesterday. So, when Lexie asked me to accompany her to America, I said yes, grateful for the opportunity. Lexie Potter was truly a brave soul with the heart of a lion, even though her animagnus was a dire wolf. I bet that if she was a male, she'd be a lion. I giggled to myself as I thought of my best friend as a male.

I saw Lexie frown. "What are you laughing at?"

"Just imagining if you were a boy…" I whispered to her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'd be a handsome one…jet black hair, green eyes…yeah, I'd be handsome…"

I laughed and we continued to follow Bella, who laughed as well. We then reached a classroom, and it looked like small science classroom. Students were already sitting at the tables that were lined up and the teacher, a man with a moustache smiled at Bella, who introduced us to the teacher, whose name was Mr Molina. Bella nodded to us and walked away, heading to an empty seat next to a boy with blonde hair.

"Class, please make a warm welcome to Alexia Potter and Ginny Weasley. They are from Britain and will be joining this class. Girls, there's an empty table behind Bella there, so just head there." He spoke.

Both Lexie and I gave a small wave to the students who just looked absolutely bored. Lexie shrugged, and together we made to the empty table. As we sat down, the blonde boy turned to us, smiling at me before staring at Lexie.

"Ladies…how's it going? I'm Mike…I'm sure Bella has told you all about me…we basically best friends…" Mike told us. I cleared my throat to stop my laughter while Lexie just stared.

"No she didn't…but it's nice to meet you…anyway, we have a class…shall we learn?" Lexie grimaced, forcing the smile on her face. Mike blinked, shocked at her attitude but nodded his head and turned around.

"Bloody hell, barely here five minutes and already have someone trying to get in me knickers…" she whispered to me.

I giggled. "Well, I reckon you'd would have been better off as a bloke…"

Lexie grunted, agreeing with me. I smiled and turned my attention back to Mr Molina. He had just started explaining about the digestive system and I blanked out, wondering why on earth muggles needed to know about the system that digests our food. I nervously played with my hands as I tried to understand what it was that Mr Molina was saying. I knew about the body of course, but then again, I also knew what spells and potions can do to the body and this was not learning how to cure yourself from warts and such. No, this was totally different.

"Maybe it was bad idea to start muggle school…"

* * *

Our first day of school went off without any drama. After our biology class, we had calculus, then English and then at lunch, we got to meet the group of friends Bella hanged out with. Angela was nice, as was Eric and I could admit that Mike was okay too. Lauren got on my nerves and as for Jessica, I couldn't tell with her. One minute she as all bubbly and the next, she stared absolute daggers at Bella. Bella explained to us later that she had went to the movies one night with Jessica and it had ended a little badly, plus Bella believed that Jessica was a little jealous of her, which I could see. I could tell that Lexie noticed too, and had the same feelings as me when it came to Bella's friends. While I struggled to learn the muggle ways, Lexie was okay. I think that's because she was used to muggle ways, and had learnt their ways during her years. Knowing Lexie, she could learn anything and still be okay. Bella's friends had asked the normal questions, and I could tell that they were curious about the scars that were on our body, especially Lexie's bolt and our scars on our hands but we kept quiet, just telling them little details about our lives in England. Most of them were lies, but we didn't care.

During lunch, I couldn't help but notice that Bella was staring at an empty table. I wondered to myself if that's where she used to sit with her ex-boyfriend. Although we knew that they were gone, I couldn't help but wonder if Bella was hoping that they would just suddenly show up.

We had just finished our last class for the day and were heading home in Bella's orange pick-up truck. The car was a piece of junk, but Bella loved it. On our way home, we noticed a sign and two bikes that were in no condition to drive. Bella saw the bikes, and pulled over. Lexie and I frowned at each other, wondering what she could be up to and followed her out of the truck.

Bella was observing the bikes. telling us that the area was a junkyard. Not that I cared, but it did look like a junkyard. Along with the bikes, there were various items scattered around that were free for people to take. Bella kept looking at the bikes and then she looked at us.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I think that they are death traps and in no condition to ride." I told her. I had seen a bike before and while I had always wanted to ride one, the bikes that laid before me were in no condition to be driven on.

"I know that…don't worry, I have a friend who's a mechanic that can help us fix it. He's around our age, but he's a good mechanic..." Bella assured us.

"Us?" Lexie questioned.

Bella nodded. "Well yeah…think of it as a bonding thing that we can do as cousins…"

"Right…Are you out of bloody mind?!" Lexie screeched.

"Lexie! No…look, Jacob is a capable mechanic. We fix them up and viola, learn to ride them and it can be a bonding thing. Come on, Lexie, live a little…" Bella pleaded.

Lexie sighed. "Fine…only, if we get to meet this Jacob." Lexie insisted.

Bella nodded. "Of course. Jake will be excited to meet you…now, help me get these things in in the back of the truck."

Lexie looked at me and then pulled out her wand. Bella took a step back. "Lexie, are you crazy?! What if someone sees you with that?"

"Oh relax Bella, I'm just using a simple spell to help us levitate these things into the truck and besides, there is no-one around…I think we are fine…there is no way that I will use my hands to lift that…" Lexie assured her.

Bella nodded and stood aside, but still kept on eye on the road. I pulled out my own wand from inside my boots and together, Lexie and I chanted "_Mobiliarbus!_" and the bikes lifted up, and we managed to move them onto the back of the truck. Bella pulled a grey tarp over them and smiled to us.

"Wow, so that's what magic looks like." Bella whispered. in awe.

"Didn't you see magic when your grandmother was alive?" I asked. We knew that both Charlie and Bella knew about magic and that Grandma Swan had been a witch, but we didn't know if she had been exposed to the magic.

"Not much, as I spent most of my time with my mother, but I knew. Nana liked to use magic and although it's the Statue of Secrecy that your world has in place, I know about magic...I might not know all about it, but I know that Charlie is a squib as both his parents are magical and all that though I don't what that makes me as I know I don't have magic but I still have so much more to learn …now, let's head home , drop our bags off and then let's head to Jacob's, that way you can meet him and we can drop the bikes off…" She remarked as we nodded. We then felt the area lighten up and Bella looked up, noticing that the sun had come out. Ever since we had arrived in Forks, it had been cloudy, and very wet; not that we minded as England was like that, but it would have been nice for some sunshine and it seemed that we were standing in it.

"Wow…Forks is truly nice when the sun is out." Lexie commented.

Bella nodded. "Yeah…"

I frowned, noticing her change of attitude but thought nothing of it. If anything, I was thinking about how nice it would be to go for a run.

"Hey Lexie, perhaps we should go for a run?" I suggested.

She smiled. "Oh yes…let's…"

Bella frowned. "You guys run?"

"Not exactly…" Lexie said as she took off her denim jacket and ballet flats. She placed her wand inside her book bag and stood a few feet away from the truck. "Did your grandmother ever tell you about the animagni? Like, witches who could turn into animals?"

"Like a shapeshifter?" Bella questioned.

Lexie nodded. "Yes…kinda…well, both Ginny and I, and our other friend Hermione, we all have an animagnus…and we used to shift and run…which is what I want to do now, so how about you drop the bags off and we'll run through the forest…I assume that Jacob lives on the reservation, cause we didn't meet him today at school, so how about we meet you on the outside of the reservation. Don't forget our wands…oh and clothes…"

Bella nodded then frowned as Lexie smirked, before suddenly shifting to a pure snow white dire wolf. Bella gasped as she stared at her cousin in her wolf form and laughed. Lexie's clothes had also fallen off during the transformation and Bella giggled as she realised what Lexie meant about clothes.

"Oh wow…this is so totally cool." She gasped, reaching out to touch the wolf. She was hesitant but then Lexie shoved her head in Bella's hand and Bella laughed, running her hand through Lexie's fur. Lexie's animagnus was a truly beautiful sight. She was bigger than your normal average wolf, but still small enough to be considered as a normal dog. Her fur was snow white, with black paws and the eyes were Lexie's striking emerald green. She truly was breath-taking.

"What is yours?" Bella asked me, still running her fingers through Lexie's fur.

I nodded and then took off my cardigan and brown boots. I grabbed my wand and chanted the spell that help link my mind to Lexie's, so that we could talk telepathically in our minds if we wanted too and placed the wand in my backpack. I took a deep breath, and then transformed into my animagnus form, which was in the shape of a ginger reddish fox. I loved my shaped as a fox. My paws were black and the fur on the bottom of my slender body was white, where everything else was ginger. It suited me and I loved the feel of being a fox. I felt my clothes around me and I saw Bella shake her head, picking up my clothes as well as Lexie's. She ran her fingers through my fur and I shivered, enjoying the feel.

_When was the last time we did this?_ I heard Lexie say to me.

_A long time…_

I heard Bella tell us that she was heading home and she got into her truck and drove off. Lexie and I turned to each other in our forms and we ran, running into the thick forest and through the bushes and trees. It was breath-taking, since the rain and the sun made it look magical. It was sight…a sight to remember.

* * *

**Lexie's POV**

I couldn't remember the last time I was in my wolf form. I was proud of the dire wolf, as an animagnus form of the dire wolf was rare as they were mythical creatures. Though, I wasn't as majestic as Hermione's animagnus, which was in the shape of a phoenix. Her form was even rarer, in fact damn near impossible. But when it came to Hermione, nothing was impossible. At first, we all thought that her form would be an otter, as her patronus was an otter, just like mine was a stag and Ginny's was a horse, but patronuses and animagni could differ from each other. While Ginny loved horses, her fox suited her, just as the dire wolf suited me.

We were running through the forest, jumping over logs, rocks and branches. My paws hit the ground with every step I ran and I relished the feel of the earth beneath my feet. I felt Ginny's small form besides me and I ran faster, trying to race her. As I ran, I noticed that something was following us, but couldn't figure out what but I could feel a presence watching as we ran. I tried to look for it but then suddenly, the trees began to thin out and we somehow had made it to a small clearing.

It was magical, almost meadow like, with purple flowers and brown green grass all over the place. I stopped, sitting down on my back legs and just taking in the sight. Ginny, being the playful fox, chased a bird that was flying around. I snorted, gave a sort of wolfy laughed and then just watched her.

I then felt the presence again, and I looked around me, trying to see if there was something in the forest.

_Ginny…I think there's something watching us…_

_What do you mean?_

I stood up on all fours and narrowed my eyes across the meadow. I then whined as I saw four massive wolves walk out onto the clearing and I growled. I tried to communicate with the wolves, as when we are in our forms, we could communicate with other animals but I was having no such luck. But these wolves, did not look like any wolves I've seen. These wolves were massive, almost the size of a bear and way bigger than me. I could tell that there was a leader, and there were three followers. The wolves were different in colour, with the three smaller ones, two of them had similar colours, with silver and greyish fur and the other had brown fur but the one I couldn't take my eyes off, was the massive black-fur wolf, whom I could only assume was the alpha. They were staring at us, their teeth bared and ready to attack.

I had to act quickly, and so I transformed back into my human form, not caring that I didn't have any clothes on. I could hear Ginny besides me whine at my action but it was either that, or running away and I knew we wouldn't get far. But it seemed my rash action worked, as the wolves looked shocked to see a white dire wolf turn into a human girl. I kept my eyes on the alpha, locking my eyes with the black eyes, its wolf-face changing as it saw me stand up slowly, my long ebony locks moving with the wind. It then turned to the wolves on its side and then back to me. For some reason, I felt safe around the wolf, like it would protect me, but I shook my head and then turned to Ginny, who was beside me, still her fox form. The wolves were still in shock and were not moving until suddenly, the alpha shimmered, and I could see that it was transforming into a man. I gasped, not quite believing my eyes and so I did the only thing I could do. I quickly transformed back into my dire wolf, as the wolf turned into a shaped of a man and stared at me with his warm eyes and I ran, Ginny running behind me.

I heard a shout behind me, but I just kept on running, through the forest, Ginny following me. We finally reached the meeting place where we saw Bella and I sighed in relief, changing back into my human form and so did Ginny, causing Bella to gasp in shock with our naked forms. She quickly grabbed the clothes that we had left behind earlier and I quickly pulled my skirt and shirt on, thinking about the events that happened. Did I really see a wolf transform back into a man? Was he a witch? Or a mythical creature? So many questions were going through my mind and I could tell that Ginny had the same thoughts.

"So, how was the run?" Bella asked, snapping my out of my thoughts.

"Good…yeah…good…" I told her. As much as I wanted to tell her about the wolves, I knew I couldn't and so kept quiet. I turned to Ginny and she understood.

Bella smiled. "Well, now that's that done…let's go and meet Jake!"

I smiled at her. Although I wanted to meet her friend, I couldn't get my mind off the black wolf, and the man it turned into and the eyes…the soft warm eyes, telling me that I was going to be okay. But I could also feel something else, like a pull. A pull that was screaming inside me to go back into the forest and to find the man. I shook my head, ignoring the pull and got into the car. It was something to think about later.

* * *

**So...reviews? Please tell us if you hate or if we need to rewrite it or whatever...enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**It's been 84 years since we've posted! Sorry for the late posting…Like mentioned in the previous chapter, miss rw007 had a death in the family and it's been a bit time-consuming and only bNd will be posting and writing for the next couple of weeks, which is a challenge but postings might be a little late as for now, there is only one writer. Sara, aka rw007, will be back to writing soon but until then, bNd will continue to write. And miss bNd has been pretty busy too…she's moving…well sorta…it's a long story but yeah, miss bNd has been cleaning house etc…but Sara comes back next week and postings will be frequent after that...**

**And just a question, would anyone read a ncislosangelesxharrypotter story? bNd has this idea to write a female harry in the world of NCIS and she wants a callen/femHarry…would you read it?**

**Anyway, thanks for your patience and such, bNd is trying to get ahead on the chapters, but have patience dearies! Okay pairings are as follow: Lexie/Sam, Hermione/Paul (when she comes into the story, which will be when new moon is over and near the start of eclipse), and as for Ginny, we still haven't decided, as we like a Ginny/Jasper with an Alice/Bella/Edward triangle and for Jacob, we don't know...Someone suggested we write bella/alice, and the idea is intriguing...as miss bNd loves those fics, so we don't know...we are thinking of bring in Luna but one step at a time!**

**Anyway, we don't own anything...J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

The drive to La Push was quiet, and I was deep in thought about the events in the meadow. My mind was still on the massive black wolf and how he transformed into a man. I kept was wondering if he was a wizard or shape-shifter but I couldn't work out what he was, only that he had made her feel safe. The warm dark pools of his eyes surrounded me with warmth and comfort and I could a feel a pull, telling me that I needed to be with him, and to get to know him. I couldn't quite describe the feeling that I was feeling but I needed to find him again, and demand answers. I also wondered what it would be like to be with him and I pushed the thought away, reminding myself that I didn't know this man, nor what he looked like properly, only the colour of his eyes and his wolf form. I also ignored that thought in the back of my mind, reminding me about my past and asking myself how he would feel once he knew about it.

"You look deep in thought…" I heard Bella speak, snapping me out of my thoughts. It was strange to call her Bella, as I was haunted by Bellatrix, but I kept reminding myself that Bella was not Bellatrix Lestrange and that Bella was different, despite the similar name.

"Yeah, just thinking about the last few weeks and such…it's been a busy week." I lied, not wanting to express my true thoughts. Ginny could tell that I was lying and she nodded, letting me know that we were keeping quiet about what we saw in the meadow.

"You're telling me…first, you win a war and then you find out you've got family…I can't imagine what you've been through…can I ask, what did you do during the war? I mean, were you in the battle or at home?" Bella asked.

I sighed, not sure of what to tell her. "In a way, we were part of it…we helped in the Battle and such, fighting deatheaters and other creatures…"

"You actually fought?" She gasped.

"More than that…but yeah we did. Look, Bella, we will tell you, when we're ready. Like you said, you tell us about your breakup and—"

"And you tell me about your past…I get it…" she finished.

"It's not that I don't want to open up to you…I mean, you're my biological family and I don't know what to do, considering all my biological family are either dead or have disappeared, so I will open up to you one day, but just not now. The past…is complicated and I need at least two or three bottles of whiskey before I start revealing anything." I murmured.

She nodded and we continued to drive Jacob's house. After driving through lush forests and landscapes, Bella turned down a dirt pathway and we came across a clear block of land that had a modest house, plus what looked like a large garage. The land was large, and along with the house and garage, there was an older type of house that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Bella pulled to a stop, turning the ignition off and we all got out, walking to the back of the truck.

"This is Jacob's house…" Bella told us, as we reached the back. We then saw a young man with long hair walk out from the garage. He was muscled, with strong broad shoulders and a handsome face. In other words, this teenager was hot and I could tell Ginny thought the same but I couldn't get my mind of the eyes I saw in the woods. While this man was handsome, my mind was still on the man in the woods that had transformed from wolf to man.

"Bella!" the young man, whom I could assume was Jacob, yelled as he ran towards us. He reached Bella, giving her a hug and then spinning her around. "Where have you been Loca?"

She laughed, and then he put her down, before turning to us and she smiled. "Around…I uh, brought you something and this is my cousin Lexie, and her best friend Ginny. They are staying with me and Charlie…doing their last school year here."

Jacob nodded. "Oh yeah…Charlie mentioned you to my dad, so I kinda knew about you but haven't met you yet. I'm Jacob, but you can call me Jake." He held out a hand and I took it, giving him my warmest smile.

"It's nice to meet you Jake. I'm the one called Lexie." I said.

Ginny held out her hand. "Ginny…"

He took it and I noticed that they both gasped and I frowned, wondering what it was. But they let go and Jake looked behind Bella to see what was in her truck.

"So, what did you bring me?" he asked.

Bella sighed, turning around and pulled down the lever on the back of the truck. "Well, it's a little crazy, but…" She pulled the tarp off the bikes and he laughed.

"Wow…scrap-metal…you shouldn't have…" he scoffed.

"I saved it, well we saved it from the junkyard." Bella told him. "I think that they'll cost more to fix than they are worth but then I thought that if I had a mechanic friend to help me out then…"

He looked to us and frowned but then shook his head. "Ah…me being the mechanic friend…and what you ladies thought that letting Bella buy bikes was a good idea?"

"Seems simple…just a few things that need fixing and they could be worth a whole lot more." Ginny stated.

"That's right…" Bella agreed.

He nodded. "Since when are you into motorcycles? I don't know about Lexie or Ginny, but I didn't know that you were. So when did that happen?"

"Since now…I mean, I get it if you think that this is really stupid and reckless…"Bella murmured.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, completely stupid and reckless…so, ladies, when do we start?"

I smiled. I knew that Bella needed this, this bonding with her friend with me. "Well, how about now? Since we've nothing going on, I'd vote for now…"

Jake nodded and then walked to the back of the truck, pulling the tarp of completely and then proceeded to grab one of the bikes and then, much to my surprise and Bella's warning about the bikes being heavy; he rolled the bike backwards before _lifting_ the bike with his two bare hands as if it was nothing and then took it off the back of the truck. Bella, Ginny and I all stared at him in wonder and I turned to Ginny and I could tell that she was wondering the same. Was he a part of the wolves we saw in the forest?

"Jake, you're like…buff…" Bella observed, shocked. "How did that happen? You're like sixteen…I don't get it…"

He began to push the bike, heading towards the garage. "Mmm-hmm. Age is just a number, baby. What are you like, forty now?"

I scoffed. "Oh she wishes…"

"Hey!" Bella protested as Jake laughed. "And besides, it feels like that sometimes."

"Tell me about it…" I murmured.

"So, what part of England are you from?" Jake asked as we walked inside the garage. Jacob then lifted the bike, placing it on two brick slabs, before tying his long hair up and getting to work with removing the tires.

"Oh, South of London…we went to boarding school in Scotland and then just moved around. But mainly south." I told him.

"Cool…and cool accents by the way." He said.

"Thanks…" I said smiling at him. I then saw that he had removed one tire and was onto the next and we had only started working on them, "Do you need any help?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine…you can put some music on if you like…"

Bella shook her head. "No, no music…please…"

Jake frowned. "Why?"

"I just don't like music…anymore…" she mumbled. I knew that wasn't the case. Music must remind her of _him_.

"Okay…no music…" he stated, pulling the other tire off and placing it on the ground with other one. He then got to work with the gears, and he sat down on a small chair, whereas Bella sat down on a lounge chair. Ginny leant against the wall and I sat on the stool next to the bike.

"So, I was thinking, if we are gonna do this every day and hopefully we will, we have to like fit some homework in there somewhere. I don't your dad thinking that I'm a bad influence on you." Bella remarked.

"You influence me? Please…" Jacob scoffed. I laughed and Ginny smiled.

Bella frowned. "I'm older than you, so that makes me the influencer and you the influence."

Jake shook his head, turning around to face her. "No, no, no…my size and knowledge base, actually makes me more older than you because of your general paleness and lack of know-how."

I laughed, and Ginny joined. "He's got you there Bella, but actually, I'm older than all of you, considering the size of my know-ledge and everything I've been through, well, makes me older…and more wiser…"

Jake smiled at me. "Oh really?"

I nodded. "Really…."

"Wait up, I convinced all of you to help build two death machines…don't you think that it makes someone young and naïve?" Bella mockingly protested.

"Okay…so, where do we stand?" Jake asked.

"I'm thirty-five, Lexie's about thirty-four, which makes Ginny around thirty-three and that makes you, thirty-two." Bella replied.

We then heard sounds of voices and I turned to the garage door and saw that two young men around Jake's age had walked in. Jake assured us that they were just his friends and I saw that they had similar builds to Jake. I looked to Ginny and I kept thinking to myself, what was this tribe? Were they shapeshifters or something more?

Jake introduced us to his friends, Quil and Embry. Quil was a tall man, with short black hair and so was Embry, but he had long hair. Both men were built, with broad shoulders and they looked tough, but they both had kind and caring eyes and I felt a sense assurance coming from them, like they weren't going to hurt me and I smiled at them, in which I received a smile from both of them in return. They then went on to tease Jake about his relationship with Bella, in which Jake decided to brawl with Embry and Quil approached us, shaking his head as the two teenagers brawled and fought on the ground. Quil then made a bet with us, with myself and Bella taking Jake's side and Ginny and Quil taking Embry's side.

As I watched the two fight and the others cheer, I thought to myself that I could be okay. Sure, there was still the matter of the wolves in the woods, but if that was the only threat here, then I, along with Ginny would be okay. I turned to Bella and I could see her light up, smiling and laughing. If Jake could bring a smile to my newfound cousin's face, then we all would be okay.

* * *

The time had come to test the motorbikes, and to say that we were excited was an understatement. We had been working for the past couple of weeks. We, that is Bella, Ginny and myself would get up in the morning, go to school and then head to Jake's house where we would help him with his homework and then help him with the bikes. Jake didn't let us near the bikes too much, as he didn't trust me or Ginny nor did he trust Bella, who I had come to find out that she could be quite the klutz. But in the weeks that we had been with him, he had come to consider us friends, and we considered him the same. Of course, Ginny and I didn't trust him that much to reveal our true selves to him and we hadn't use magic around him, except of course when we were in the privacy of only Bella and Charlie. Also, we hadn't changed into our animagnus forms since we came across the wolves. And so, since we used minimal magic, it had been a quiet few weeks.

I did however manage to get to know both Charlie and Bella well, and so did Ginny. I still had yet to call Charlie Uncle, but he didn't mind me calling him Charlie. Bella also managed to open up to us, but not much. She had told us about her ex-boyfriend, and how she loved him and that he left her in the forest, but that was pretty much it. I could tell that there was more to the story, and that there was something that she was telling us, but at least it was a start. The nightmares still went on, from both Ginny and I, and Bella had her own. Poor Charlie was running around, checking on us, but I told him that the nightmares were of the battle and he nodded, knowing the toll the battle had on us. We hadn't told them the full story, but I knew we had to soon.

I could tell that whoever this Edward was, he made an impact on Bella's life, as well as his family, according to Jessica. Both Ginny and I tolerated Jessica, but we got along well with Angela and Eric. Mike of course was a flirt and Jessica seemed to always have the latest 'gossip', which I didn't mind much as it got me information about the mysterious Cullens.

But now, after weeks of fixing the bikes, and getting to know Jake well, we were following Bella and Jake in our new red Mini Cooper. Although we had our brooms and of course, apparating, I had decided to purchase a car to basically keep up appearances and well, although I didn't tell Bella, that death-trap of a truck was not suitable driving material and Ginny agreed. Out of Ginny and myself, I was the only one with experience driving as I had got my license before I turned seventeen. Dudley was learning to drive and so I decided to join him. It was our first and last cousin bonding moment, but it made Dudley and I get along a little better. After the whole fiasco of the Dementors when we were fifteen, we kind of got along, but of course, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon put a stop to that. So, along with Charlie as we needed a guardian, Ginny and I headed to Seattle and brought a car. Of course, Ginny didn't know too much about cars, but she picked the prettiest one, according to her and that was the Mini Cooper. It was a good small car, and it suited our situation. It had four doors, including a boot, leather seats and a stereo system that could play music from iPods and iPhones. Since I had the iPhone as Ginny could not use a mobile to save her life, Bella loaded music onto the phone and while her music was strange to us, we still liked it. I was surprised that she would help us with the music as it reminded her of Edward, but she seem okay when helping us.

It had been strange, driving in a car that drove differently from us British, but I got used to it and I found out that I loved driving the car. But there we were, driving along the windy road surrounded by hills and forest, listening to a song called 'All About That Bass', and I was laughing at Ginny who kept contradicting the lyrics, wondering why anybody would compare themselves to a bass.

"Why would she sing that she's a bass? I mean, I get that she's sing about you know her size, but who cares! It doesn't matter what size you are, it the inside that counts." Ginny complained.

"But that's what she's singing about…she's singing about that if you don't like her size, don't bother getting to know her and she's comparing herself to a bass because apparently large people are like basses. Though, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Marge were more like giant beach balls, but I guess it's different here in the US." I giggled.

"Yeah, but still…don't get me wrong, it's a catchy tune, but she needs to change the lyrics." Ginny said and I smiled at her, before suddenly, seeing Bella turn her car into the lurch on the side of the road, I then stopped the car with a screech, causing Ginny and I to lurk forward and then back. We watched as Bella and Jake jumped out of her truck, running towards the edge of the cliff, in which we saw a group of shirtless men jumping off the cliff in the distance. I tensed, noticing the familiar copper coloured skin and build of the men and I then knew who they were.

I turned to Ginny. "The wolves…"

Ginny nodded and we both hopped out of the car, walking towards Bella and Jake, who were watching the men dive into the icy waters.

"They're not really fighting Bella, they cliff diving…Scary as hell but a total rush." Jacob was saying.

"Why in the bloody hell would someone cliff-dive?" Ginny asked, looking at the group as another man jumped of the cliff and into the water.

"The rush, the danger…beats me…"

"The rush?" Bella murmured.

Jake shrugged. "Most of us jump from the lower cliffs…we leave the showing off to Sam and his discisples."

"Sam?" I asked, pressing for information. If anybody would know who they are, it would be Jake.

"Sam Uley and his gang…You see that tall one that looks like the leader? That's Sam and the other two idiots are Paul and Jared."

"There's four of them…" I pointed out, walking closer the edge, trying to get a look. I saw the leader, the one that changed in front of me and I murmured his name, _Sam_ and then noticed the fourth who looked really familiar. _Embry_.

"Embry…he joined the gang?" Ginny asked. She too recognised the young teen. We gave each other a look, wondering the same thought. If he had joined Sam's gang, was he a wolf too?

"Yeah…" Jake sighed.

Bella turned to him. "When did he joined them?"

"Maybe a couple of weeks ago, just after we started working on the bikes. He got sick and took some time of school and then started following Sam around like a little puppy." Jake told us.

As Jake began to tell Ginny and Bella about Embry, I looked back to the men, and noticed that only Sam was standing there, and he was looking our way. I knew I should have diverted my gaze from him, but I couldn't. Although the spot was a bit too far away for me to see his face completely, I could tell that he was looking at me, and I gasped, realising that if he could see me, he could also see Ginny, Jake and Bella. Which meant, if he had recognised me, he could ask Jake or Charlie who we are…_Damn…_I then saw as he nodded to me and then jumped off the cliff. I then realised that he was going to seek me out after his little jump with death.

I turned my heel and faced Ginny, Jake and Bella. "Well then, Ginny and I need to go…"

Jake frowned. "But we're going to test out the bikes…"

"I know, but Ginny didn't do her chemistry homework and I need to do my reading for English…" I lied, and Bella knew that I was lying, as we didn't get homework today nor did we get any readings.

"Yeah, silly me…" Ginny nodded, going along.

Jake looked at us, and then shrugged. "Well, ouch for getting homework to do on the weekend…Shame, you're going to miss out on some fun…"

"Oh, next time…" I said as I watched him get into the passenger's seat and since the windows were up, I knew he couldn't hear us.

Bella turned to me. "What was that? I know that we don't have homework because it's the weekend, so what was that?"

"We kinda had a little thing with Sam and his gang…" I mumbled.

"What little thing?" she asked.

"They kinda saw us, that time when we were in our animagnus forms…" I told her.

She sighed. "Oh great…they know that you're witches…"

"Not exactly…just Lexie…I stayed in my foxy form but Lexie here decided to shift and she was absolutely naked, like no clothes on mind you and he, that Sam bloke, saw…" Ginny informed her. I saw that she was keeping out the fact that they were shape-shifters of some sort and I nodded along with her.

Bella turned to me, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

"What? I thought it was someone who needed my help…" I muttered.

"And being buck-naked screams 'I'm coming to the rescue, with my lady parts in full display' helps how?" She asked.

I shrugged. "At the time it did…"

Bella sighed, turning around and getting into her truck. "Fine, I will see you at home later."

I nodded, waving to her and then walking to the Cooper, with Ginny following me. We got in, putting our seatbelts on and I started up the car. I did a U-turn, driving onto the road and then turned the stereo off as we drove the windy road.

"So, what's the plan?" Ginny asked

"I don't know…but when he nodded to me, it was like I knew that he was going to come after us, like just try and track us down."

Ginny shook her head. "But how?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…but we have to get home, because we are safer there than out on the open road. Your wand is still in your boot?"

She nodded, pulling out her wand from the inside of her brown leather boots. She was wearing dark navy blue jeans today, with a red flannel shirt that was open to reveal a white tank top underneath. Her hair was down, in long ruby red waves and she brushed her hand through it, while holding her wand. I was wearing something similar, with light blue jeans, a brown cardigan and a sleeveless blouse. My wand was inside my black boots, and my hair was up in a messy bun and I also had my contacts in, so my eyes were clear.

"Ready and armed." Ginny whispered.

"I don't think it will come to that but just in case…" I murmured.

"What you think they are going to talk to us? They're wolves, Lex…who know what they are capable of." Ginny muttered.

"I don't think it's going to be that bad. I think they just want to talk…I could see that all he wanted was just to talk." I said.

"You got all that from a nod? I nod to you all the time and I don't say things like that." Ginny snapped.

"Ginny, we'll be okay…" I assured, then I suddenly stopped the car, the brakes screeching as I did. In front of us, were three massive wolves and I recognised them, well two of them and there was another brownish red wolf, which I could only assume was Embry. The black wolf was no-where to be seen.

"You were saying?" Ginny sighed, turning to me then back to the wolves.

"Oh bugger…" I muttered.

"We are not here to hurt you. We just want to talk…" I heard a voice speak and I turned to my left, noticing that Sam was walking out of the woods, and not only that, he was naked and still a bit wet from the dive. I gasped at the sight of him, my eyes on his body and then turned to my front, blushing as I did. He truly was a sight to see, naked and wet.

"Is he-"

"Yep…" I squeaked, turning to Ginny. She cursed as I grabbed my wand from my boot and we got out of the car, our wands by our side. I looked to the ground, before sighing and then looked up, staring at Sam. As my eyes met with his, I gasped as I felt a pull inside me, a feeling I couldn't describe and I could see that he too felt it. He stared at me with such intensity before collapsing to his knees, breathing heavy and I shook my gaze, snapping out of the trance. I then saw from the corner of my eyes that the silver wolf had shifted back into human form and I heard Ginny groan, but my eyes were on the man on his knees. He then looked up, his black eyes locking with my piercing green and I smiled.

"Sam, did you just-" the silver wolf-man, Paul spoke.

Sam nodded, not taking his eyes of me as he stood up. "I did…I imprinted…on her."

Ginny groaned. "Bloody Hell! Okay, before we do anything, _Accio Blanket!_"

I sighed, closing my eyes as I whipped my head around to see Ginny waving her wand and the car boot opened, with the picnic blanket I put in there flying towards her. The wolves, along with Sam and Paul growled at the sight and I jumped back as Paul phased back into a wolf and I saw that same was going to do the same and so, I placed my hand on Sam trying to calm him, gasping as the electricity shocked me from his touch. He looked at my hand and then to me.

"It's okay…we're not going to hurt you either…it's magic…We're witches…well wand-wielders… but it's okay." I assured him. He nodded and Ginny walked over to us, throwing the blanket at him and growling at the silver wolf, who just growled back.

"Paul!" Sam snapped at the same I said "Ginny!"

Ginny shrugged. "What, he growled at me…"

"I think we both have a lot of explaining to do…" Sam murmured to me.

I nodded. "I believe so…but first names…That's Ginny, and I'm Alexia, but you can call me Lexie…"

"Sam Uley…Hi…"

"Hi…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**I know, it's been ages! A lot has happen these last few years, and so much drama...But here is a short chapter to make up for the long haitus...I am sorry that it is short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. This is just kinda a filler chapter for Lexie to explain some things...She's not going to disclose her full past, but some...and Hermione will be joining the girls soon! So Paul will be getting some witchy loving...**

**I have started another story, and its called There You'll Be, an Avengers/Harry Potter story...**

**Also, it's only me writing these chapters as Sara aka RandomWriter is no longer writing with me anymore...but I will continue the stories! Updating when I can...I will try to update Cover On My Heart, the teen wolf story but for now I am just updating the Avengers, Originals and this one..**

**I own nothing but the plot...Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling...**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Three – **

**Lexie's POV**

It was nerve-racking, the amount of silence that was currently filling the small and overcrowded dining room. Ginny and I, along with the wolves, was back on the reservation, all cramped up in Sam's small two storey house. The house was old, rustic and had a country house look to it. With most of its furniture made out of smooth carved wood, the house was beautiful, and homey. I wanted to explore the house as it made me feel safe. But I knew that we had other matters to discuss.

Ginny and I were sitting on side of the table near the kitchen, with Sam sitting at the end of the table next to me, Paul and Embry in the kitchen, staring at us, with Jared sitting nervously in front of us and Jacob's dad, Billy Black sitting at the other end of the table, near Ginny. Sam had informed him of us, and of course, Billy had made his way over. Jacob was nowhere to be seen, so it was confusing at how Billy arrived here. But that was a question to be asked later.

Ginny spoke first. "Look obviously you have questions, just like us. Ask away…I mean, the secret is out, and we have the Statue of Secrecy to think about, but I think that went out of the window the moment Mr Uley here imprinted on dear Alexia here."

I sighed, and was about to say something when Billy spoke.

"Statue of Secrecy?" He asked.

I looked at him. "It's like a general rule for the Wizarding World. It's why our society is kept a secret. We are not allowed to tell anybody about the wizarding community and should we be exposed to any of the muggles, we are to remove their memories and send them on their merry way. But alas, the secret is out and you are not ordinary muggles, aren't you?"

"Muggles?" Embry asked.

"It's another way of saying non-magical humans. Which you are not….You're not a werewolf, so what are you?" Ginny asked.

"Why should we tell you anything? And we are werewolves…" Paul snapped. Sam cleared his throat as a warning to Paul and Ginny scoffed.

"Actually you're not. You see, I've dealt with werewolves, as it is a curse. Although the witches and wizards that I know who are affected by the curse are often kind and gentle, I have also dealt with the murderous, ravenous kind of werewolves that rather kill than sit around and ask questions. So believe me when I say, you are not a werewolf. You're a shape-shifter of some sort." I remarked, staring straight at Paul.

I could tell that everyone's eyes were on me, but I refused to look. I then turned to Ginny and gave her a small smile. Although Bill was not a full werewolf, he sported some of the wolfish abilities. And as for me, I had a living, breathing godson who lived with the terrible curse.

"Now is not the time to debate. We have to figure out whether or not you're a threat or something else entirely." Billy Black spoke, his voice low and calm.

I understood the need to understand us. Magic was complicated, hence the reason why the wizarding society was and still is kept a secret. If muggles around the world were to be suddenly aware of our existence, it would be chaotic. Even those who knew about our world knew the importance of keeping magic a secret. I looked around the room and I could sense that the majority of the wolves were curious about us. But I turned to Sam and he had a completely different look upon his face. There was curiosity, but hidden underneath the curiosity, I knew that there was more. After all, the man imprinted on me and while I may not knew much about the mysterious La Push shape-shifters, even I knew the imprinting was and still is a big deal. Imprinting was like finding your soulmate, the one that you're meant to be with. Don't get me wrong, Sam was drop dead gorgeous, but I wasn't ready to open my heart up to someone new. My heart was healing, as the war had taken a huge toll on me. I wasn't ready for anything, least of all finding a soulmate.

I then felt hot, feeling overwhelmed about the whole situation and so I took off my cardigan, not thinking about the various scars on my arms. It was only after I heard the entire room gasp I had realised the mistake of my action. I totally forgot about the scars on my arms, the scars I had gained from the war. Some were healed, shaped as a thin pink line but others were still healing, shaped as darker red lines near the pink ones. I had these scars all over my body, but the truly deeper ones were covered by my clothing, including the one on my stomach. I quickly put my cardigan back on and looked at Ginny. We shared a look, as we both bared scars from the war.

"What the hell happened to you?" I heard Sam asked and I looked at him, his face straining.

Ginny answered for me, as I couldn't look way from Sam.

"War, Mr Uley…war happened to us. But its more Lexie's story than it is mine." Ginny said.

I sighed, looking away from Sam. "Ginny, you lost many people as well. Don't cut yourself so short."

"I know…"

"Can you tell us your story? I mean, as much as we want to know about you, we're not exactly going to force it out of you. I can see that you have already been through so much but given the circumstances, will you tell us?" Mr Black asked.

I looked to Ginny, and she looked at me. I didn't want to tell them too much, as I wasn't ready to face the memories that haunted my dreams every night. I crossed my arms, staring to the table as I tried to figure out where to start. I sighed, closing my eyes as I gripped my arms tight as my breath started to quicken. _No!_ I yelled to myself as I tried not to break into a panic attack. I was having those so often that I could feel the familiar feel of panic rising up inside me. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't feel a warm and strong hand on my shoulder. I glanced at the hand before looking up into the soft dark brown eyes of Sam. Instantly, I felt calmer, more at ease and I took a deep breath.

"Thank You…." I murmured.

He nodded, and Paul scoffed. "Well, your heartbeat was kinda a giveaway…"

I gave him a look and he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and looked to Sam, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Well, our story starts with a prophecy and a war, well more like a movement within the Wizarding community. Uh…hold on." I spoke, before standing up, and facing the door. I pulled out my wand and pointed it towards the door. "_Mufflaito!_"

The wolves gasped as a white light emerged from my wand and surrounded the entire house. I heard Paul growl and I turned to him, sitting back down.

"Oh relax, I was just casting silencing spell so that whatever is said stays in this house. If creatures like yourself exist, who else exists? Hence the silencing spell. Now only the people in the house will hear what I am about to tell you. Okay?" I looked around the room, watching everyone nod as Ginny snorted and Billy smiled. I nodded and sighed before continuing. "Like I was saying, there was a group of the most evil witches and wizards and they were all loyal to one wizard. A wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort. You see, he believed that magic should be kept within the purest of magical families, with only pureblood witches and wizards practicing magic. Those who were muggle-born, that is born into families without magic, were either killed or were tortured and then killed, simply because they came from different families. Ginny here is from a pure-blood family but her family was on the good side, fighting against Voldemort."

I smiled at Ginny and she sighed, her face sad at the mention of her family. My face frowned in sadness, but I continued. "My parents also fought against him. My father was pure-blood but my mother was muggle born. I don't remember much about her except a few flashes of her face…You see, Voldemort killed my parents, all because of some stupid bloody prophecy that spoken by one of the most ridiculous woman I have ever met."

"Oh come off it, Professor Trelawney was not that bad." Ginny muttered.

I looked to her. "Really? Do you not remember my third year when she kept trying to convince me that I was going to die because she saw a black dog in my tea-cup? She was so convinced that she and her merry band followers told me every chance they got that I was going to die the most horrible death when actually fate was just trying to tell me that Sirius was innocent and his animagnus was a black dog."

She tilted her head in agreement. "Well…Okay, there was some things about her that were a little over the top."

"Don't even get me started on what she tried to tell Ron and Hermione about their future." I muttered before wincing as I remembered Ron. Ginny gave me a sad smile, remembering her brother. The wolves and Billy exchanged looks between each other.

"Who is Ron? And Hermione?" Sam asked.

"My brother…and Hermione is our best friend..." Ginny told him.

Sam nodded. "I am sorry, truly for the loss of your parents. Can I just ask, how long ago was this war?"

"Four months ago…" I informed him. Shock fell upon all the men's faces, including Paul who was looking at us sympathetically. Jared and Embry looked sorry, and Embry gave me small smile.

Billy sighed. "So the memories are still fresh…I am sorry. I understand that this is difficult, but can you continue your story?"

I nodded. "For some reason, I feel calm. I don't know if that's because of Sam or because I feel like we need to speak about this."

"It's the imprint…it makes you calm." Sam spoke, his voice soft.

"Oh…Well, that's okay I guess. Anyway, Trelawney made prophecy. Despite being over ridiculous, she actually was a seer, and she could see the future, but she barely would remember making any prophecies. She made one about me…" I stopped, releasing my crossed arms before continuing and I could hear Trelawney's voice in my head as I began to recite the prophecy. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_Well, that's the gist of it anyway. And then after that, he killed my parents, and then disappeared, before remerging years later, and then it was the start of his war…the war against good and evil and many lives were lost, including Ron's…and Ginny's parents."

I closed my eyes, remembering them in my mind and I could feel my eyes sting with fresh tears but I forced myself to stop, taking a deep breath. I opened my eyes, turning to Ginny. "I am so sorry for Molly and Arthur. Their deaths were my fault, all of their deaths were my fault."

Ginny turned to me. "No, Ron, Mum, Dad, Fred and Percy…they wanted to help. It wasn't your fault…It was _his_…and his bloody minions…you were doing what you do best, trying to stop him and you did…"

"Perhaps that would be all for now…I can sense that the war is still a tough topic for you both, as it was not that long ago. Perhaps you can tell us your past another time." Billy murmured, causing us all to look at him.

"But, how do we know we can trust them? They haven't exactly told us anything except they defeated a bad wizard." Paul grunted.

Embry slapped him on the back of his head. "Dude, did you not hear Lexie? She defeated a bad wizard and lived. It proves that she's good. And I'm sure that there is more to the story, but it only just happened a few months ago. If you had gone through a war, I'm sure you wouldn't be telling the world about it. You'd be your withdrawn self, moody and rude all the time."

Sam, Billy and Jared laughed at Embry's comment and Paul scowled, crossing his arms. I gave Embry a thank you smile and he shrugged, waving it off.

"I think that the next time we speak about our past, we can show you." I suggested.

Billy frowned. "Show us?"

I nodded. "Through our memories…I have a pensive, so I can show you the war through memories that both Ginny and I have."

"How?" Sam asked, confused.

"Magic…" I said. "Speaking magic, have you got wards up around this house and the land?"

Billy shook his head. "No, but we have the wolves and that is usually enough protection itself."

I nodded. "Well, allow me to add more, just around this house and land. Now that Sam has imprinted on me, I feel like I need to protect him just as much as he wants to protect me."

Sam gave me small smile and I returned it, before standing up, pushing the chair behind me and walking to the direction of the door. I reached the doorway, opening it up and walking outside. I could tell that the wolves were confused, and so all, including Billy, who was being pushed by Ginny walked outside of the house with me. I walked down the steps, heading to the grassy field in front of the house. I turned around, seeing as Jared and Embry sat down on the steps, with Paul, Sam and Billy all on the porch. Ginny walked down the steps joining me.

"We'll both do it? That way it's stronger?" I suggested.

Ginny nodded her head and we pulled out our wands, causing the wolves, well more like Paul, who growled and Jared and Embry stood up, ready for anything.

"Oh relax you two, we're not going to hex you…we're placing protection charms on the house. It's something we've always done. It's just a few charms to keep unwanted supernatural creatures out, except for yourselves but it will alert if there is a threat on the property. Oh and to keep out the muggles too." Ginny snapped.

They all exchanged looks with each other before nodding their heads. Paul still growled, but kept to himself.

"Oh can it Paul…you're starting to get on my nerves…" Sam snapped at Paul.

Paul grunted but he calmed down.

I snorted at the short exchange and walked backwards, trying to reach a safe distance. I nodded to Ginny and she nodded back, leaving me to walk to the back of the house so that the spells would be more effective. After waiting for a few moments, and gaining curious looks from the men, I raised my wand in the air.

Taking a deep breath, I began to chant.

"_Cave Inimicum…Protego Totalum…Protego Maxima…Protego Horribilis…Salvio Hexia…Muffliato…Repello Muggletum…_" I chanted, my wand sending sparks into the sky. A blue orb began to cover the house and the grounds, and I could see that that Ginny was doing her spells. The spells connected, creating a dome to cover the entire house. I then saw Ginny walking back to the group, and we all watched as the dome completed itself.

"There, that should do it. It will warn us of any other shape-shifters, muggles or supernatural creatures that enter the ground, apart from us, or you and your pack. Other shape-shifters can still enter, but it will alert us first, so that we are ready to face them…" I informed the pack.

Billy nodded, impressed. "Handy…that will be most handy…Thank you."

I looked at Sam. "Well…Sam is now a part of my life. So tell me, how does this imprinting thing work?"

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Please read, review and critic...**

**Until next time,**

**Love bNd...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to All,**

**Another week, another chapter…I am sorry for the very long wait for this story but I am back again. Now, some people have pm me questions and I am prepared to answer! Yes, RandomWriter is not active anymore, as Sara hung up her post as writer, due to personal reasons and she's moved on to other things. Not to worry though, I will still be posting from both accounts, and still update both, as I know that some readers don't follow my account…that's okay. I know that the story is only posted on this account but just letting the readers know.**

**A sort of short chapter but a little longer this time, and a warning for overload in of info. Bella tells the girls about Edward and in return, the girls will tell Bella about the war…I figure that because the wolves know some about the war, Bella should as well, but know some of the story as they are family. But I will have the girls tell the wolves and Bella the whole story, just not now…Lex has to be comfortable with her family first before being okay with the wolves…does that make sense?**

**Anway, I own nothing but the story…Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Alexia's POV**

"So that's what imprinting means? Basically you're like my soul mate and you'll do anything for me?" I questioned, staring into the black soulful eyes of Sam. Sam, Ginny and I were sitting down at the table that where I was earlier, with Sam sitting at the head of the table and I was on his right side. Ginny was sitting on his left, across from me. Embry and Jared had gone to take Billy home and Paul was on patrol.

He laughed. "Yes, kind on the lines of something like that. It means that I'm your protector, your friend, your bodyguard and if all goes well, your lover and then maybe your husband."

I blushed. "Lover? Slow down, you haven't even asked me on a date yet."

He nodded, a serious look on his face. "I am sorry…That was out of line. I apologise."

I grabbed his hand, feeling a spark passed between his hand to mine and he looked down at it, before looking up at me. "Don't…I get that you're just trying to tell me what your kind does, your traditions. I, more than anything should understand that because in our world, we have traditions too. So, don't apologise. Just give me time. I already like you, so it won't be long before you and I are best buddies…"

He sighed a breath of relief. "I can't wait…"

Ginny giggled. "Oh you two are so cute…Your children are gonna be even cuter."

I gave her a look. "Really?"

She shrugged. "What? And besides, after what you've been through, is having a wolf, well, shape-shifter imprint on you really that bad?"

"That is true…at least now if I get into trouble, Sam here can save me." I agreed.

Sam frowned. "Trouble? There will not be any trouble…I will keep you safe."

"Oh you're gonna regret saying that. Trouble follows Lex everywhere…" Ginny scoffed.

"No it doesn't!" I gasped.

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Tell that to the centuars in the Forbidden Forest when you and Hermione let Gwarp on the loose."

"I was trying to distract Umbridge and Gwarp just happened to be there…" I protested.

"What about the dragon that followed you in forth year and nearly destroyed the school?" Ginny teased.

"It was tournament and besides, it wasn't just me trying to defeat a dragon you know. Your sister in law also had to defeat a dragon as well." I grumbled. I turned to Sam who looked confused at the exchanged, but was smiling at the banter.

"Whomping Willow?" She spoke.

"That was Ron's fault…" I smiled, remembering Ron and I crashing Mr Weasley's car into the Whomping Willow in our second year.

Sam noticed the change of tension. "Ron? Your brother?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, to both Lex and I. He was a brother to both of us…and he was an even more idiotic wizard than Lex…but he was noble, kind…and an idiot."

I chuckled. "You can blame Ron for most of the stupid ideas I had…he was the one that encouraged them all…"

"Like a true Gryffindor." Ginny agreed.

"It's a shame that I won't get to meet him along with your parents…" He spoke softly. He then frowned. "Wait, dragons exist?"

I nodded. "Yep…and they look exactly like they do in the movies, but bigger. The Hungarian Horntail I defeated in my forth year was massive…but they really beautiful creatures, just a bit temperamental."

Same gave me a look. "A bit? It's a dragon…Who's Gwarp?"

"He's a giant…" I said simply.

"Giants…right…they do exist too…what next, Legolas exist too?" Sam said.

"Oh no, elves like him don't exist…our elves are short and more likely to do your bidding instead of shooting an arrow. Though, there has been tales that there is a portal to Middle Earth, hence the reason why Tolkien was able to write as well as he did." Ginny told him.

He nodded, not sure of what to say. "Right…well shouldn't really be surprised, considering the Quileutte wolves were created to fend off the vampires."

I frowned. "Vampires, here in Forks?"

"Yes…but I don't think I'm the person to talk to. I think you'll need to have the conversation with your cousin." He informed me.

"Why would Bella have anything to do with vampires?" I questioned.

"Because her former boyfriend was one. In fact, he broke up with her and left her for dead in the forest. If I hadn't found her, she would have been worse off." Sam told me.

I turned to Ginny who looked shocked, and she sighed. "Well, no wonder she didn't want to tell us when we were wondering about what happened to her. Dating a vampire? How though? I thought vampires couldn't come out during the day."

"He must have a daylight ring. That's the only way a vampire can walk in sunlight. Though then again, not all vampires are the same. There are different kind of species of vampire. You have the ones who can walk in the daylight with the help of that bloody blue ring and can actually eat like normal people but they do need blood to function, and then you have the true vampires, who drink only just blood and have various powers, like that vampire we saw at the Yule Ball…some vampire viking god named Eric something…and then you have the ones who are blood drinkers but can walk in the sun but they sparkle." I told her.

"And how do you know this?" she asked.

"Hermione likes to read…a lot…and babble…a lot… and I was curious after meeting the blonde dude…" I said, shrugging my shoulders. The sound of the phone ringing made me jump and I realised that it was my phone. Totally forgot that I had it on me. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Alexia? It's Jake…uh, I was wondering if Bella got to the clinic alright? She said that she was going to have a shower and then ask you if you could take her to the clinic when I dropped her off home. She's not answering her phone and I'm worried about her. She kinda had an accident on the bike this afternoon…_"

I frowned, standing up from my seat. "What? What happened? Is she alright? Why was she driving? Jake what in Merlin's name happened?!"

I could hear Sam behind me as I left the table and walked outside to my car. Ginny followed close behind me and Sam was not far behind.

"_She seemed alright, well, at least she was when I tended to her. But it's what she said after she hit her head. She apologised for bleeding, which I thought was strange but she seemed okay, just a sore head. If it makes you feel better, I wanted to stay with her when we arrived back to her house but she insisted that I go and that she wouldn't make any decisions until you were with her. Maybe I should go to your house now, to check on her._"

I shook my head as I reached the driver's side of my door. Ginny got into the passenger seat and I turned around, noticing that Sam wanted to follow, but I shook my head again, leaning on the car door.

"No it's alright Jake, Ginny and I are heading home now. I'll make sure she gets to a clinic. Thanks for letting us know." I hung up my phone and threw it inside the car. I turned to Sam. "Bella's hurt, so I'm just going home to check on her. I'll be back when I can, but rest assured, I will be back. After all, I have a story to finish telling you…"

He nodded. "Be safe…"

I smiled. "I'm a witch with a wand…I'll be okay."

He nodded and I got into the car. I kept staring at him as I placed the key into the ignition and started the car up. I then turned to Ginny.

"Let's go find out what exactly my cousin has been up to."

**0*0*0*0*0**

**Ginny's POV**

We had arrived back at the Swan residence and Bella was currently in the kitchen, cleaning her head wound as we walked through the front door. Lex walked straight into the kitchen, throwing her arms around Bella as Bella turned around. Bella gasped in shock, but returned the hug awkwardly.

"Oh, you're okay. Jake was saying that you injured yourself while riding the bikes. Are you okay? Are you terribly injured? Perhaps we can take you to the clinic now, so that the doctor can look over you." Lex ranted.

Bella shook her head. "No Alexia, I'm fine. My head is sore but I'll be okay and besides, if I go to the clinic, Charlie finds out, and I really don't want him to know that we've been building death machines for the last few weeks. Is that okay?"

Lex nodded. "First of all it's either Lexie or Lex, and it's okay…that should be fine but you let us know if the pain gets worse, okay?"

Bella nodded. "It's just a bump but if I start acting dizzy or crazy, I'll let you take me hospital…Lexie."

Lex nodded. I took a seat at the table, watching as Lex and Bella do the same.

"So Bella, how was the ride before your terrible demise?" I asked, smiling at her.

Bella rolled her eyes. "It was actually good, before the fall…but good."

I noticed the changed in her tone and so did Lex. "Why the change in tone?"

Bella glanced at Lex. "It's nothing…you wouldn't understand…"

Lex sighed. "Bella, we kind of found out something…something about your ex. He was a vampire, wasn't he?"

Bella shook her head. "No, he wasn't…I don't know what you're talking about. Where did you hear this?"

"Nevermind where we got the information from and don't deny it. We're witches Bella, meaning we're surrounding by the supernatural and magical beings every day. Heck we are the supernatural, so it really isn't a surprise to find out that vampires exist. I've actually met a few but do you remember our deal? I tell you about our past, and you tell us yours? I ask a question and then you ask…does that sound fair?" Lex asked.

Bella nodded, hesitant but she seemed to accept it. "I accept…I go first…what happened to you that you have nightmares about it almost every night? Was the war really that bad?"

Lex took a deep breath. "Yes…the war was bad, so bad that we lost almost everyone. Voldemort went to war with children, and young people, as young as eleven had to fight cruel and vicious witches and wizards that followed him."

She looked down to her body, showing Bella the scars on her body. "These scars, they are from hexes and spells and near misses. Voldemort was after me, his enemy. He wanted my blood and would stop at nothing to get it. All because of some stupid prophecy that was made when I was just a baby, even before that. You see he had a vision, a vision that most pure-blooded families believed in. He believed that magic should be kept within pure blooded magical families. He believed that muggle-borns, that it witches or wizards born in non-magical families, stole their magic from the pure blooded families and so set out to kill them. There were those who tried to stop him, including my parents, your uncle and Ginny's parents. And that started a war that would last so many years. Until I defeated him, and I had to die to do it."

Bella frowned. "Die? Wait, you died?"

Lex nodded. "Yes…I had to, in order for me to defeat him. You see, in an attempt to be immortal, he committed acts so terrible that it tore away parts of his soul and placed them into objects that no one would suspect of Voldemort caring about. Items worth so much, and then there were the living beings. His pet snake, and me…"

Bella frowned, but allowed Lex to continue.

"You see the night he killed my parents, that allowed the last bit of his soul to be torn away and it latched itself on the next best thing it could find…Me…" Lex scoffed, before crossing her arms and sighing. "So, I lived for seventeen years with a bit of his soul in me, and only recently I managed to get rid of it. So, in a way, he killed himself, through me. How ironic..."

"So, you died…how did you come back?" Bella asked.

"I still don't know…I thought I was dead for sure…but that's the gist of it. Maybe one day I'll show you many other things about our world and the war through my memories…that way you'd get a picture of the horrors and some good times that we went through. You'll know all about how I went to war with a madman who was hell bent on destroying all because of a stupid prophecy. And so many people died because they all believed that in the end I would kill him…" Lex muttered.

"You did defeat him…anybody would been there with you. We all and we still do believe in you." I murmured.

Lex scoffed. "You shouldn't…I'm trouble…death seems to follow me around."

"Trouble follows me around too…hence the reason why Edward left. He left because he wanted me to be human. But in doing so, I was not human. I'm still barely myself." Bella whispered, causing to stare at her.

She sighed, before speaking again. "Yes, Edward and his family are vampires…and stupid me just happened to fall for him."

She then told us her tale, telling us about how she met Edward and his family at school, about how they were perfect, good looking and different from the rest. She spoke about how she fell for Edward, and how he fell for her. 'The lion and the lamb', as she so eloquently put it. His family, the Cullens consisted of Carlisle and Esme, the parents and Edward's siblings – Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, who could see the future. She then spoke about how a tracker vampire came into their lives and wanted Bella for himself as her blood was like nothing that the vampires had ever smelt before. She and Edward managed to best the tracker vampire but then everything changed on her eighteenth birthday, when Jasper, Edward's brother who was also an empath, decided to attack her because she got a paper cut and drew blood. Then the family left, and Edward had left her in the middle of the woods.

When she finished, she looked at Lex. Lex got up, and hugged her cousin, before sitting back down again. This was all becoming a little too depressing.

"This is depressing…We are two witches and a girl with magical blood and yet we're depressed. We should be outside, celebrating that life has given us a second chance! Maybe play some pranks or something…" I commented.

Bella giggled as Lex gave me a look. "Says the girl who was possessed in our second year and went through a gothic stage after seeing the look in one of my magazines."

I shrugged. "What? Evanescene had a good music and I wanted to learn about the muggle world."

"You had 'Bring Me To Life' playing on repeats on that freaky music player you had at the Burrow." Lex pointed out.

Bella looked at me. "You didn't…"

"What? Amy Lee has a good voice…"

Bella laughed before sighing. "I saw him...Edward...while I was riding the bike...that's what made me swerve the bike and crash, hitting my head."

Lex frowned. "That's strange...I've never heard of something like that or anything like that."

"Do you think that maybe because I was doing something dangerous, he appeared? Like in ghost form or something?" Bella asked.

"How knows? All I know is that vampires don't have ghost forms." Lex murmured. "Be careful, if you see him again. Who knows what it could mean?"

**0*0*0*0*0**

**Alexia's POV**

The conversation between Bella, Ginny and myself went all afternoon, and into the night before Charlie came home. We both learned a lot about each other and Bella learned more about us, about our past. I knew that I would have to show Bella our memories one day, but for now, talking was best. Bella was accepting of our past, and she understood why we had the nightmares. We learned more about her ex and his family, and I was glad that they weren't in the picture anymore.

The next day was even better, as we headed to school, lighter and a little more at ease. It must have been a day of new things, as Ginny and I decided to sit with Jessica, Angela, Mike and Eric. The girls were in their own little conversation and Mike was trying to flirt with Ginny, who kept giving me looks. I struggled to keep my laughter in, and was grateful that Bella was making her way up to the table.

"I did see something in the woods." Angela spoke, causing me to turn to her. I didn't listen to much of the conversation that Angela and Jessica were engaged in but the fact that Angela had seen something in the woods made me think of the wolves.

I hadn't texted or call Sam or even attempted to contact him since leaving him, but I knew that he was keeping an eye on me. Before going to bed, I sat on the porch outside the house. After staring into the pitch black woods, something in the size of a giant black wolf emerged, staring straight at me. I knew it was Sam, keeping watch on me and I smiled. He nodded, collapsing to the ground, placing his head on his paws. He spent the entire night there, watching the house and then watching me through the shadows of the trees as I walked to my car in the morning. It was nice to know that he was protecting me.

"Totally, baby, I believe you." Eric had joined in the conversation.

"No he doesn't. He's just trying to get lucky." Jessica commented, causing everyone except Eric to chuckle.

Angela sighed. "No…it was jet black and huge…On all fours, it was still taller than a person."

I looked to Ginny, as we know exactly who it was.

"A bear maybe?" Jessica suggested.

"Or an alien…" Eric said.

"It's lucky you didn't get probed." Mike teased, causing Angela to roll her eyes.

I saw Bella approached slowly before standing between Mike and Ginny. I was sitting next to Angela, who gave her a warm smile.

"You know, you're not the only one." Bella started, before taking a seat next to Mike and next to Jessica. "My dad's been getting reports at the station. Like five hikers have been killed by some bear. But they can't find the bear."

"Hmm…" Angela scoffed, looking to Eric. I giggled, looking to Bella who gave a smile.

"Haha…" Eric stammered. "Last time you clowns doubt my girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes. "Really?"

Mike turned to Bella. "So…Bella's back."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I guess so…"

Mike chuckled. "Alright, that's…well welcome….Uh, so listen, you know, now that…You know, you're talking and eating again, you know? You gotta get that protein in there. Um, I was just wondering if you wanted to go and see a movie with me."

If I could scoff at the look Bella gave Mike, I would but instead I closed my mouth and kept on eating my lunch. Ginny did the same and I could tell that Jessica was listening intensely, wondering what Bella's answer would be.

Bella sighed. "Yeah…sure…Yeah, I do…"

Ginny choked on the piece of pasta from her chicken pesto pasta lunch and I thumped her on the back, giving her the water bottle in front of her. She then turned to Bella, wondering what she would say next.

Mike, who didn't notice Ginny's moment, shrugged. "Uh…cool…Let's see, we could check out 'Love Spelled Backwards Is Love'. Yeah, it's a dumb title but, um, it's a romantic comedy. I mean, it's supposed to be."

Bella shook her head. "No, no romance. How about 'Face Punch'? You heard of that?"

"I mean, that's…that's an action movie." Mike pointed out.

"Yeah, it's perfect…With guns…adrenaline…It's my thing…" Bella quickly explained, not wanting to reveal the real reason behind not watching a romantic film.

Mike nodded. "Okay…"

"We should get a bunch of people to go." Bella suggested, before turning to us. "You guys wanna go and see 'Face Punch'?"

I could tell Mike was disappointed that Bella invited others, but Eric didn't care.

"'Face Punch'? Yeah!" Eric exclaimed. "Yeah, Mike…hey, we were supposed to watch that. Remember the trailer, like—"

Eric started making weird noises. Ginny held up a hand to stop him.

"Please never do that again….Well, I've got no plans, so I'll come." Ginny said. I frowned as action movies weren't her thing but shrugged it off.

"Yeah…movie night with Bella…" Jessica muttered. Bella sighed before turning to me.

"As much as I'd like to see explosions, I'd think I'll pass…I was thinking of maybe just going for a drive…maybe see if there is a book store around…" I said. Actually, I wanted to drive over to the reservation and see Sam, to which Ginny knew that's what I wanted but I didn't tell anybody.

Bella nodded, taking the driving as code for 'do some magic'. "Cool…"

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Please read, review and critic...**

**Until next time,**

**Love bNd...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all,**

**Sorry for the late posting…Rest assured that I am still continuing this story and my others. I will finish them at some point but as we all know, life can be busy but thanks so much for being patient. I kinda lost my way for a bit (life wise…it sucks suffering from depression) but now I'm back, a little and writing seems to help even if it's fanfiction…Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites…I do enjoy seeing my inbox fill up with fanfiction emails. **

**Okay, its been more than awhile...I know and for that I am sorry. But here is a chapter to make up for it and a special moment to make up for the long time. Also, a chapter for There You'll Be is currently being written and will be posted soon.**

**And the confirmed pairings are - **

**Alexia/Sam**

**Ginny/Jacob Friendship - these two will bond, and form a friendship...they'll not be together as Jacob loves Bella and etc, but I am thinking of pairing Ginny with Leah...how does that sound? Let me know...I do like the whole Ginny/Alice though...but maybe like a Alice/Ginny/Jasper threesome? Like Alice sees both hers and Jasper's soulmate, the third of a trio? Let me know...**

**Hermione/Paul**

**And that is all I have at the moment...when the others come into the story I will decided them then.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter. This chapter is a bit short and part one of a two-part chapter. The next chapter is part two and is kinda funny. Well, I hope it is.**

**I own nothing but the story. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectively.**

* * *

**Chapter Five –**

**Alexia's POV**

After school had finished, I found myself driving towards the La Push Reservation. I knew that I had wanted to see Sam, but all day today, I found myself wanting to do magic. It didn't help that in our history class, we were learning about the Civil war and how Americans fought to save their honour and their rights. Learning about the Civil war made me think about my own war.

I had been in class when the memory of dying suddenly filled my brain and I gasped, causing everyone to look at me strangely. Bella and Ginny, who were also in the class, gave me worrying looks but I shook my head, assuring them silently that I was okay, when really I wasn't. I was grateful that history was the last class for the day and so, without saying a word to Ginny and Bella, I left, heading straight to my car and taking off. I knew that Ginny would be okay as she was heading to the movies with Bella and the gang.

As I drove the long route to the reservation, I noticed the spot where I had stopped many weeks ago and unleashed my animagnus form. I smiled to myself as I slowed down my car, parking it on the curb and getting out of the car. I locked it, and placed my wand on my harness that was strapped to my leg. Today I was wearing a long black and white stripped maxi skirt, a white singlet blouse and sandals. I took off my black cardigan, leaving it on top of my car, and securing my black beaded bag tightly to me and breathing slowly, transform into my white dire wolf form. I shook out my muscles, stretching a bit before running towards the forest. I had left my clothes on this time, just in case I had a special visitor.

My paws hit the cool ground of dirt as I ran through the forest, the surroundings familiar as I ran. I began to ran the path that had led to the beautiful meadow that I saw before, and yelped happily as I ran, my magic cheering me up a little. I loved it when I was in my wolf form, as I could be free. I reached the meadow, and was a bit sad that it had diminished a little, the flowers were turning a bit brown and it wasn't as bright as it was when I saw it earlier. But I suspected that was because the meadow had no one to look after it. I then transformed back into my normal self and pulling out my wand, I got to work recovering the meadow back to its beautiful nature self.

I chanted a water charm, casting it so that it was covering the entire meadow with water, like rain. I then chanted a replenish charm, giving the meadow a bit more colour. My magical core was purring at the chance of using magic, and because I was far away from society, I could use my magic freely. Halfway through bringing the meadow back to life, I dropped my arm, remembering my friends in the war, wishing I could bring them back as easy as I could with a meadow.

The meadow looked better, but my mind and mood wasn't. I sighed, trying to keep myself calm as tears threatened to fall down my face as I remembered. The nightmares still hadn't stopped and while I had Ginny, I needed Hermione. It had been over month since I last heard from her and I was worried for her. I knew that she was safe, as I could feel that she was safe, but the fact that I hadn't gotten a letter from her owl Aymara (a gift from me on her birthday) or a patronus from her, was making me worry. If she was here, she would know what to. After all, it's not every day that someone who fights in a war moves to America to start a new life, gets imprinted on by an alpha and then tries to move on.

I raised my wand, thinking of the time where I had my whole family, that is, the Weasleys, Remus, Sirius and Hermione, all with me a Christmas time, and Sirius, who was the king of pranks had just transformed back into his human self in front of Molly, only he was naked and so shocked the poor lady, who in returned cast a spell at him, causing the dog hair that he had shredded to chase after him. The rest of us who had witness the exchange laughed at the sight of Sirius running naked around the house and Molly desperately trying to clothed him. If anyone had saw the sight, they would think it was strange to see a grown man running naked around the house but this was Sirius.

"_Expecto Patronum…_" I chanted, and my blue stag patronus emerged from my wand, standing before me in its full glory. I sighed, wondering what to start with in my message for Hermione, as I knew that she would get it sooner or later.

"Hermione, don't panic, I'm only sending this patronus as I haven't heard from you in a while and I'm getting worried. Usually by now you would send Aymara back with messages of your adventures in Australia and with your parents but I haven't heard anything. But not to worry, you're probably busy doing stuff but don't make it too long or otherwise I'll be on the next plane to Australia and chasing you down. So much has happened since I arrived and I don't know how you'll react. For starters, Ginny and I are doing okay in the muggle school that we are attending with Bella. You'd like her, a bit of a damsel but a nice girl." A sound from behind made me turn and I did, but I saw nothing and went back to my message for Hermione. "Did you know that her ex-boyfriend was a vampire? Apparently vampires used to live here, in this little town of Forks. And, there's something else. I've been imprinted on by a shapeshifter, well a tribe of wolves to be more exact and I don't know what to do. What does one do after being imprinted on? He's quite nice, and kind…and very…very, handsome. I mean, just judging from that one time I saw him naked and the many times I saw him shirtless, he's quite…hot…no, abtastic? No, nice…just very nice…"

I then heard was sounded like a chuckle and I knew that I wasn't alone. I sighed, knowing that I needed to finish my message. "Anyway, where are you? Please, send me sign that you're okay and not dead…I've already lost more friends than I can count and I cannot lose you. So if you get this message, let know how you are. Or I'll come looking for you."

I waved my wand over the patronus and the stag galloped around me before disappearing in a wisp of smoke. I sighed, turning around to where I heard the noise, but there was nothing there. I frowned, as I was sure I had heard something but then shook my head and turned back to my original spot, only to see that Sam was there, walking towards me. He was clothed, barely, wearing only a pair of black denim shorts and showing off his ridiculous body. I blushed as he smiled at me, walking closer.

"What brings you all the way out here?" I asked, fiddling with the straps of my bag.

"Embry was on patrol, and saw a white wolf run past him in a hurry. He was about to chase after you but I knew who the wolf was and told him to just follow you but not alert you of his presence. He then got confused when all of the sudden it started raining only in the meadows, and not where else and the meadow had miraculously turned green from the dry brown in a matter of minutes. And then when he saw you, he alerted the others, but by then I was already making my down." He informed me.

I nodded, not saying anything but I noticed the smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"So, I'm 'abtastic'?" He teased.

I groaned. "You were not supposed to listen to that! That was a private message for my best friend Hermione Granger and I was trying to describe you. And I just realised that I revealed your secret to my best friend."

My eyes widened at the sudden revelation and I cursed myself silently. I knew that Hermione would never spill the beans about the wolves but it was not my secret to tell. A hand touched my shoulder and I looked up to see the kind eyes of Sam.

"While I'd rather you'd not tell anyone about our secret, I guess on this occasion it's okay. Hermione is a witch like yourself and if you have your own rules about revealing yourselves, then I am assured that your friend will not tell anyone about the Tribe. But thanks for thinking of it." He assured me.

I nodded. "So now that we've got that sorted…what do we do?"

"I can think of a few things to do, but I'd rather just talk to you…learn more about you. Why don't you tell me about your friends?" He suggested.

"Well in order for me to do that, I have to show you a memory." I said, pulling the strap of my bag over my head and opening it. I smirked at the look of his face as my whole arm went inside such a tiny bag and laughed. "Relax, it's an expendable charm, allowing the inside of the bag to be bigger than what it looks like on the outside. So I can pack whatever I want whenever I need it."

He nodded and I kept searching around for the bowl that was the pensieve. I felt around, and my hand suddenly felt a box, and I stopped, knowing what the box was. I felt the power inside the box, but kept searching for the pensieve. I found it finally, pulling it out slowly, allowing it to come to life as it floated in the air. Sam looked at it, frowning at it.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's called a pensieve. It allows memories to be stored and revisited. It's quite a handy thing really. All the memories that I have are in this thing. My time at Hogwarts, the friends I made, the family I found…the war." I murmured, watching as the pensieve floated between us, the dark water swirling.

"Memories I hope you'll show one day." Sam said, grabbing my hand.

"One day, I will show you all. But for now, I hope this memory suffices." I said, placing my hands on the outside of the bow. I gestured to Sam to do the same and he did. Before I went further, I looked at him. "Sorry, something has been on my mind ever since you imprinted on me. I just have to ask, why me? Why imprint on me? I mean, I don't being imprinted on, I'm just a little curious and to be honest, there really isn't anything special about me."

Sam gave me a look. "Apart from the magic, shapeshifting into a white wolf, being a witch and being very beautiful? I am lucky to have imprinted on such a person. We don't really know how it works. The Elders tell us that it is fate, others say that it is destiny. Either, I am yours. Whether as a friend, a boyfriend or husband, I'm yours. We know that we have a connection with the person we imprint on, and we protect them, love them and be there for them. I was always scared about the person destiny chose for me but I am glad now, for she is remarkable."

I blushed, causing him to chuckle. "Thank you for choosing me."

"No thank you. I have a feeling that it's going to be one heck of a ride, and that you'll end up saving me and my pack more than we will save you and Ginny. Those spells you put around my house was a pretty handy trick." He said.

"Don't worry handsome, I'll act as a damsel in distress so that you can rescue me." I teased.

He laughed. "Oh no, I sense trouble."

"Hey, I am not that bad…much…" I protested weakly, thinking of the times I did get into trouble.

"I'm sure. Now, what's this memory you wanted to show me?" He asked.

I looked down at the pensieve, thinking over the memory I wanted to show him. "This thing won't hurt you. It's quite safe. I'm showing you a very happy memory. While it may seem like hours in there, only seconds will pass out here. It's like dreaming, only the memory is real and you're not sleeping. Just lower your head into the water and don't worry, it's breathable and allow the memory to take over."

He nodded, unsure of how to proceed. I smiled, leaning forwards and I could from the corner of my eye that Sam did leant forwards copying me and I submerged through the water, and I grabbed Sam's hand as he did the same, and together, we landed on our feet. I helped him steady himself and he took in his surroundings.

"That was something…" He remarked, looking around. "Where are we?"

"King's Cross Station…in London." I told him, the familiar sight of trains, cemented brick walls surrounding me.

Sam turned to me shocked. "London? But-"

"Don't worry. We're not actually in London. We're in a memory." I assured him. "My memory to be exact. And don't worry about being seen. The muggles can't see you as this even has already happened. But stay close to me…both me and memory me."

He nodded, confused but nodded. "Why here?"

"It's the way to get to Hogwarts of course." I told him, pointing to a young girl walking our way.

The younger version of myself was tiny, skinny and hair everywhere. Sam frowned at the girl and he gasped at the sight of the young me.

"Is that…" He began, turning to me. I nodded watching my younger self wall through the crowds, looking for platform 9 ¾. Then a familiar voice rang out and my heart panged as I recognised it.

"_Packed with muggles of course!_" A plump red headed woman complained, as she leads a group of similar looking red head children through the crowd.

I smiled. "This is what I wanted you to see. The first time I met Ron, my best friend and Ginny's brother."

He nodded. "I can't wait to meet him. You look cute by the way."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes and continued to watch the scene. By now, my younger self was curious at the sight of the red headed family and look at them curiously. I watched as Molly Weasley stopped, her brood following her actions. I smiled as I recognised the faces of Fred, George, Percy, little Ginny and then Ron. My eyes watered at the sight of him, young and youthful, with a mop of red hair and dirt on his nose.

"_Now, what's the platform number?_" Molly asked.

Little Ginny piped up. "_Nine and three quarters!_"

Sam laughed. "Is that Ginny? Awe, she's so cute…"

"Yes, she was cute and innocent back then." I chuckled. We continued watching and I gripped Sam's hand, noticing that I hadn't let go of his hand since we had arrived.

"_Alright Percy, you go first._" Molly instructed. We all watched as Percy Weasley, tall and a bit tired, nodded to his mother and pushed his trolley which had his suitcase through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Sam gasped. "He just went through a brick wall. How?"

"Magic, and it's the only way to get onto the actual platform." I explained. "Magic is a wondrous thing."

He made a sound and gripped my hand. I watched as my younger take notice of the red haired family and made her way slowly to them.

"_Alright Fred, you next…_" Molly ordered.

"_I'm not Fred, I'm George!_" Exclaimed Fred. Seeing as I knew the difference between the two, I knew that it was Fred, having his mother on. I smiled at his cheeky mock eye roll. "_Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you see I'm George?_"

"_Oh sorry George…_" Molly sighed, looking tired.

Fred lined himself up to the brick wall. "_Only joking…I am Fred_."

He ran off into the wall with his brother following him. It was then that my younger self had gathered the courage to walk up to Molly, the woman I had called my adopted mother and she cleared her throat.

"You know, compared to Ginny, you are much smaller. Why is that?" Sam asked, worried at the way my younger self looked.

I crossed my arms, thinking of telling him about the Dursleys. But I decided against, saving the story for another day. "That's a story for another day, and another time. But do not fret, I will tell you most of my life, just give me time."

He nodded, and I was glad he didn't press the issue. We continued watching the scene.

"_Excuse me,_" My younger self uttered.

Molly turned around, smiling at my younger self. "Hello dear, first time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too."

She pointed out to Ron, who smiled widely at younger me. I sighed sadly as I watch him smile at me. He then gave the young Lexie a wave, and I saw my younger self blush and give a little wave in return.

"I sense someone has a crush." Sam muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"There is no need to be jealous. The first time I had met Ron, we became the best of friends. Straight away…it didn't become more than that because I didn't see him that way and he didn't see me that way, because he fell in love with someone else I had met that day. Hermione, who eventually became our best friend and after so long and many fights, his girlfriend. He didn't admit his feelings for her until our very last year." I told him.

"I see. What happened to him?" Sam asked.

"He was killed…trying to save his brother…" I murmured.

The sight of Ron and the memories of him caused my eyes to water and I wiped them away quickly before Sam could see it. But Sam knew, and he stepped closer to me, his warmth covering me like a safety blanket and I relaxed instantly.

"_Yes…_" Little me mumbled and we focused our attention on her. "_The thing is, I don't know…how…_"

"_How to get onto the platform dear? Not to worry…All you have to do is walk straight through the barrier of platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared. Best to do it in a bit of a run._" Molly instructed and I saw my younger self nod.

"_Good Luck…_" Younger Ginny piped up, causing younger me to smile at her.

I watched little Lexie gather the courage before taking off suddenly and then the scene changed, the pensieve taking us out of the memory and I saw that we were back in the forest. It was strange that the pensieve didn't show the rest of the memory, considering I wanted to show Sam the moment I met Hermione but then my head filled with thoughts of Ron, and I sent a silent thanks to the pensieve. I knew it was silly, but somehow the pensieve knew that I wasn't ready to face those memories yet, considering they were still present in my mind.

"Wow…that was…" Sam uttered, not sure of the word he was trying to say.

"Weird? Terrible?" I murmured.

"What? No! I was gonna say awesome. I mean, it was only a memory but that memory seemed precious because it was of your best friend. I can see why you showed me that." Sam said, taking my hands into his.

"I see…" I beamed, the spark of our hands touching exciting me.

"So, what now?" He asked. "Any other magic tricks?"

I smiled mischievously. "Well, ever wondered why when a muggle thinks witch, they immediately think of a witch on a broomstick wearing a black pointy hat and have a pet black cat?"

"Not particularly no…I mean the whole witches on a broomstick yeah, but kinda got my own supernatural stereotype. Why do you ask?" Sam wondered.

I raised my wand. "Because you're about to see why the muggles think that witches can fly."

**0*0*0*0*0**

**Ginny's POV**

Well, this is awkward. And by awkward, I mean that I was currently standing outside the movie theatre, with two guys who were fighting for Bella's undying attention and I was stuck there. Could it get more awkward? Apparently it can. I was hoping that nobody would turn up and that it would be just Bella and I, or even just Bella, Angela and I, as Angela wasn't so bad. The rest of the group however, were still pending. But alas, I was made to suffer the love sick boys, and these boys had it bad.

After school had broken out, Bella received a phone call from Jacob and long story short, she had managed to ask Jacob to the gathering, and considering I was standing watching Mike looking around, bored and Jacob standing awkwardly, the night was going to be very long.

"So, Face Punch, huh?" Jacob spoke, attempting to strike up a conversation. "You like action movies?"

"Not really…" Mike muttered.

Jacob turned to me. "What about you Ginny? Do they have action movies over in England?"

"More or less so…we tend to have more period dramas like Pride and Prejudice or we basically have Colin Firth in everything. Merlin, that man is beautiful." I said. The boys frowned and I chuckled nervously. "If you're into that sort of thing…"

"Well, Face Punch is no Colin Firth film but I heard it sucks…Bad…" Jacob murmured.

Mike scoffed. "Are you even old enough to see this movie? Like both of you? I mean, you know, without like adult supervision or a guardian…"

"Oi! I may look young but trust me, after what I've been through, this movie is child's play compared to what I've seen." I snapped, annoyed at Mike's attitude towards Jacob.

"It's alright Ginny…" Jacob murmured, touching my arm in an attempt to soothe me. "And as an answer to your question, Bella is buying our tickets for us. We may not be of age but we can handle it."

The conversation was put to a stop as Bella had joined us, tickets in her hand.

"So uh, Jessica bailed and Angela got the stomach flu, so Eric is taking care of her. It's just us four." Bella informed us.

Jacob nodded, giving me a look. "Great!"

Mike nodded as well and I groaned inwardly. Bella gave me a small smile before heading into the theatre, followed by Mike.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Jacob assured me. I gave him a sarcastic look and he laughed.

This was going to be a long night.

**0*0*0*0*0**

It was halfway through the movie and I had to agree with Jacob. The movie was shit, pathetic and even a dancing goblin would be way more entertaining than the movie. There were getting to a big fight scene, and there were guns firing and things blowing up, with blood spilled and groans in the air. I was sitting on the right side of Jacob, a box of popcorn in my lap and a drink beside me. Bella had the misfortune of sitting between Jacob and Mike, and I saw that both of their hands were facing upwards, towards her and I rolled my eyes. It was sweet that Jacob was trying to win her affections, and that Mike was trying to as well, but there was also a side of me that wanted to laugh. Bella was still in love with her ex, and was still recovering. These boys had a long way to go before they could win her heart. Poor Bella.

Suddenly the scene shifted from cars blowing up to and I saw the main character on his knees in front of the villain, and the villain's thugs were holding the good guy's love interest captive. The villain was taunting the good guy, and for some reason, the scene reminded me of the war. The good guy was yelling to the villain to sacrifice his life for his lover and immediately my mind plagues itself with memories of my family and I gripped the arm rest, well more like Jacob's arm and he turned to me.

"Ginny, are you alright?" He whispered, causing both Bella and Mike to look at me.

I turned to them. "Sorry, I need some fresh air…uh, I'll meet you out there…"

I got up, keeping my head down as I moved through the seats and through the aisle. I walked outside the theatre room, walking down the hallway, heading to the toilets. I stopped just outside, and then decided not to go in, leaning against the wall and sliding down it instead. I tried to take a few calming breaths, ridding my mind of the memories. My face felt wet, and I wiped the tears that had fallen down my face.

I knew exactly what I was experiencing. A panic attack. Someone ran past me and I frowned, recognising the man as Mike and I wondered what was wrong. Then, a presence to my right made me look up and I saw that it was Bella and Jacob. Bella held out her hand and I accepted it, getting up.

"Was that—"

"Mike? Oh yeah…he's not feeling well apparently." Jacob told me.

I nodded as Bella gave me my jacket.

"You're okay?" Bella asked.

I waved my hand, starting to walk out of the building with them. "The movie…it kind of brought up some memories of home that I didn't particularly like or wanted to remember."

Jacob frowned but shrugged. "Oh, okay...So Mike…what a marshmallow, right? Seriously Bella, you should hold out for someone with a much stronger stomach. Someone how laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit."

"Yeah, I'll keep my eye open for that." Bella remarked.

"Hey, I ran out of the theatre. How come you're not teasing me?" I muttered.

Jacob laughed. "Something tells me you had a good reason to. Mike is just weak…"

I shrugged, and then walked behind them. Bella then began to speak again when suddenly Jacob grabbed her hand, attempting to grab and I paused. Bella looked down at it, and then released her hand from his grip. Jacob sighed, and I watched as Bella sat down on a staircase, and Jacob leant against the concrete railing. I leant against the wall behind him, my back facing the wall so that I was kind of out of sight, but still could hear.

"What, I can't hold your hand?" Jacob murmured. I turned to them, looking at Bella.

"No, of course you can…" Bella stated. She sighed, giving me a look and I gave her one back, as if to say 'let him down easily'. "I just think it means, you know, something a little different to you. So…"

"Okay well, tell me something. You like me right?" Jacob asked, and Bella nodded. "And you think I'm sort of beautiful?"

"Jacob, please, don't do this." Bella pleaded softly.

I knew then it was time for me to leave, maybe perhaps go and get the truck. I walked up to them and they turned to me.

"Perhaps I'll go and get the truck yeah?" I suggested. Bella pleaded to me with her eyes but I gave her a 'you two need to talk' look (well I hoped that was the look on my face) and she relented, giving me her keys. "Right, meet me outside in about 15 minutes. That should be enough time for Mike to recover and for me to start the truck."

Jacob gave me thankful look, knowing that he now had some private time to talk to Bella. But as I walked away, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the bloke. If Jacob was committed, he had a long way to go to win Bella's heart. And there was also the matter of his family and friends. It made me wonder if he knew about Sam and the wolves. I had a feeling that Jacob would soon know about his tribe, as I suspected that he too would soon become a wolf. I could only hope that my thought was wrong, because if I was right, Jacob is in for a rough ride.

I just about walked to the door, when suddenly a commotion emerged from behind me and I turned, watching as Jacob stood up and nearly charged at Mike, who had finished throwing up. I quickly raced towards them, watching as Bella held Jacob back.

"Woah, Jacob, you're really hot." Bella was saying as I arrived. "Like, you feel like you have a fever. Are you okay?"

Jacob didn't look so well and I knew immediately I knew what was happening. I walked around to Jacob's other side and held onto his arm. He frowned at the movement and I leaned into his ear.

"Just trust me and follow my lead." I whispered before turning to Bella. "Perhaps I should take Jacob home, and you can take Mike home. I can get a lift from Lex, causing knowing her, she's probably with Sam. Sound like a plan?"

"Lex is with Sam?" Bella questioned, frowning at the news.

Jacob was also confused. "I really don't know what's happening…Lex and Sam?"

"Long story…One I will tell you later…" I muttered, handing over the keys to the truck to Bella and pulling out Jacob's keys to his Rabbit out of his pocket. "Right now, we really have to go. Bella, I'll see you home later!"

I pulled Jacob with me, and he still had a confused look on his face but he was still following me. We walked outside of the theatre, and immediately I spotted the Rabbit. I headed towards it, and once I reached the passenger side, I unlocked the passenger door and put Jacob in, before running around to the driver's side and getting in. I saw that Bella was now outside and I waved to her before starting up the car.

"Wait, do you even know how to drive?" Jacob asked.

"More or less so…" I muttered. I did know how to drive but I'm thinking flying cars was not what Jacob was thinking of. "Doesn't matter. I need to get you home and to Sam and your father."

"How do you know what's happening? And how do you know Sam…and my dad?" Jacob muttered, breathing slowly. I pulled away from the curb, and driving off onto the main road.

"Like I said, it's a long story and I think it would be best if your father told. If it's what I think it is, you're gonna need your dad and Sam." I remarked.

"What if I hurt you? I still feel angry…" Jacob growled.

"Trust me…you can't hurt me. I'm not what you think I am." I stated.

"Oh yeah? What are you?" He asked.

I looked at him. "You know what? Ask me again another time and maybe I'll tell you. Right now, we need to get you home."

* * *

**So cute! Next chapter is a biggie, and more magic stuff happens...but over the next few chapters so much happens so stay tuned!**

**Please review, critic, love, follow, favourite...**

**Until next time, **

**Love,**

**bNd…**


End file.
